Just one night?
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: --Yaoi-- After a drunken night, things are more confusing than Youji first realized. -FINISHED!-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok here it is, my first Weiß Kreuz fic. This isn't supposed to be like anyone else's fic and I apologise to any resemblance during this work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of the characters in it. Like the millions of other fans out there, I wish I did. *clings to Schuldig* This is for entertainment purposes only. 

Pairing: Schuldig/Youji   
  
// … // = Telepathy

**Just One Night?**  
  
_I think I'm drunk,_ Youji thought dimly. He let his heavy head fall back on his shoulders with a sigh the movement nearly throwing him and his seat backwards onto the floor. Clumsily, he clutched at the edge of the table, righting himself again.  
  
"I'd say someone's had a few too many," Ken commented from somewhere to his left. The grin easily heard in his voice.  
  
Youji ignored him, unconcerned. Ah, Hidaka Ken. How long had the pair been friends anyway? Just over two years now, wasn't it? Youji leaned his forearms on the table and tilted his head to one side, studying the younger man over the rim of his sunglasses. "What say you and me share another jug?" he asked with a grin, pleased that his words hadn't quite begun to slur.  
  
Ken laughed, looking at the empty mugs scattered about the table. "_Another_ jug, Youji? You've had more than enough as it is. You're practically falling down in your glass."  
  
"Rubbish." Youji waved a hand carelessly, knocking over an empty mug. Ken caught it before it rolled off the table. Youji grinned his thanks. "The night's young, Kenken. Let's polish off another."  
  
"You've had enough, Youji."  
  
The low voice cut through the noise of the nightclub like a knife. Youji looked across the table and found Aya staring at him darkly. It sobered him up a little. Damn, but the man had a knack for looking ferocious. _Ah, to hell with him,_ Youji decided. _That guy wouldn't know how to have fun if it whacked him over the head._  
  
"Well, I'm having another one whether you kiddies want to join me or not," he declared loudly, pushing to his feet. The sudden rush upright made the stars swim behind his eyes. Ken caught his arm as he swayed.  
  
"Kuso, Youji. You're gonna fall over," he muttered, standing as well. "I'll just go get you some water, ok?"  
  
"Fine," Youji said, ignoring Aya's glare as Ken headed over to the bar.  
  
Ignoring Aya, he lit himself a cigarette and turned his attention to the dance floor, scanning the crowd idly. Perhaps he'd get lucky tonight.  
  
"What's so funny?" Youji asked defensively as he heard Ken's laughter when a glass of water was set before him.  
  
Ken's smile grew broader. "You, Yotan. You look like a kid when you're drunk."  
  
Youji made a face. "Ugh. Gee thanks, Ken."  
  
Though his senses were considerably dulled, Youji thought he heard a whisper in the back of his mind. // But you're no kid are you, Kudou. //  
  
_I'm drunk, I'm drunk,_ Youji repeated to himself. _I'm hearing voices now. A drunken delusion. Yes, that's what this is._  
  
Ken seemed to read the confusion on his face and just smiled. _To hell with it, what's one more stupid move in the history of Kudou Youji?  
_  
With less finesse than he would have liked, Youji stood up from his seat and stumbled over to the dance floor, swaying in time to the driving beat of the current song the band was playing.  
  
He could feel deep violet eyes burning into his back as he was picked up by the movement of the crowd. _To hell with him, I don't need his judgement to live my life._ He scowled inwardly.  
  
// Of course you don't, Kudou. You are your own man after all. //

Youji blinked and glance around, smiling absently at the pretty young girl that was dancing beside him. _Yep, you're hearing things now, Yotan. So you're either drunk or going crazy. Hell either one of them would seem right about now._  
  
Confused, he slid over to the bar and ordered a stiff scotch from the bartender. The scotch soon appeared before him. Looks like he'd just have to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Lord knows he'd done it often enough before. Youji raised the drink to his lips.  
  
"Baka."  
  
Someone yanked the glass from his hand, spilling amber liquid over his wrist. "What the--"  
  
"Are you trying to make an even bigger fool of yourself?"  
  
Aya. Of course it was Aya. Who else would take such evil delight in making Youji feel like an idiot? Youji struggled to raise his eyes--when had they gotten so heavy?--and glared at the other man. Aya's face was dark, the chiselled angles of his face sharp with contempt. "Will you never learn, Yotan?"  
  
Yotan. There it was, the first time Aya had ever called him by his nickname. Funny, how on Aya's lips the name was more than just friendly. Aya almost infused something more into it. Something intimate. Youji shook his head. Christ, he _must_ be drunk if he imagined Aya felt anything except hostility towards him. The man had taken every opportunity to show with word and action how very little he thought of Youji and his lifestyle.  
  
"Leave me alone," Youji mumbled, knowing he sounded petulant, but not caring. Even to his own ears he was sounding pathetic.  
  
He shut his eyes. His head was buzzing. God, it was hot in here. A fine layer of sweat covered his face. He ran his palm shakily across his mouth. He opened his eyes when Aya remained silent. Aya was good at that. Too good, Youji reflected, irritated. He was good at waiting you out, waiting for you to open your mouth and prove how truly idiotic you were. As always, Youji found himself falling into the trap.  
  
"Go away, Aya," he repeated. "You've called me names, you've had your fun. Leave me the fuck alone. I just want to drink myself into oblivion and wake up in some stranger's bed." He laughed. It came out sounding like a hiccup.  
  
Aya's eyes bored into his consciousness like an ice pick.  
  
Youji stopped smiling. "Leave me alone."  
  
A crease appeared along Aya's brow. "Stop throwing yourself at every girl that crosses your path. They're not worth it." He paused, a strange look flashing swiftly across his face. "They're not worth you."  
  
Right. Youji had not just heard that. Not from Aya. Then it dawned on him: he was being made fun of. The Ice-King was mocking him!  
  
He shoved the redhead hard, not caring that Aya fell back against a crowd of people. "Stay away from me, you twisted bastard," he growled. Some part of him that was sober winced at the scene he was causing, but Youji didn't care. Aya expected him to act like an ass, so why disappoint? He turned his back on the other man and raised his hand to hail the bartender.  
  
"Another scotch, here--"  
  
A pair of hands grabbed him roughly by his other arm and jerked him away from the bar. A deep voice growled in his ear, "You've had enough, Youji. You're going home. Now."  
  
Struggling against Aya was like fighting a bear. As the other patrons looked on in alarm, Youji found himself swiftly propelled through the room and out the door onto the sidewalk. The cold night air was like a bucket of water thrown in his face. His teeth started chattering.  
  
"L-let go of me!"  
  
Aya ignored him, dragging Youji down the side of the building until they came to a corner. Youji's eyes widened as he was pulled into an alley.  
  
"What the hell are we doing here?" he sputtered.  
  
Aya pushed him up against the brick side of the nightclub. "Waiting for you to sober up. If I put you in a cab now, you'll just have the driver drop you off at another club."  
  
Not even realizing what he was saying, Youji blurted, "Not if you come with me."  
  
The older man froze, his hands clenched around the fabric of Youji's shirt. Youji swallowed. Bad move, old boy, he thought to himself. Why had he said that? He knew Aya thought him little better than a slut. Why provoke him?  
  
Youji knew why. It was because he was sick of the way Aya watched him with that disapproving glower on his face whenever Youji was deep in the middle of a good time. It was because he knew Aya considered him to be a shallow, pretty thing that would sleep with anyone who offered and yet Aya _hadn't_ offered.  
  
"I'm not good enough, is that it?" Youji went on, feeling imaginary ice crack beneath his feet as Aya simply stared at him. "Not good enough for you. I'm good to fight with, to kill with, but not good enough to fuck."  
  
Aya shoved him hard. Youji gritted his teeth as his head bounced off the bricks as the redhead stalked back inside with one last parting shot. 

"Go home." 

Rubbing his head, Youji checked his fingers for any blood and sighed heading towards his car.

"You've got a trashy mouth, Kudou." This time there was no mistaking the voice, it was the same as the one he'd heard in his mind. "I can think of a better use for it."  
  
All the alcohol in the world couldn't numb the sudden flare of heat that burst through Youji's body as fiery orange hair swept into view. "Jesus," he whispered, shaken.  
  
Trapped between Schuldig and the wall, Youji couldn't move as the older man bent his head and brushed his lips against Youji's ear. "You drive me insane, Yotan. You're wasting your time with everyone else. Time better spent with me."  
  
Youji shivered as Schuldig's tongue traced the curve of his ear. "But--but we're enemies, and you're supposed to be dead. What do you want with me?"  
  
The tongue moved lower, laving a wet path down Youji's neck. "Do I seem dead to you? And what I want is simple. I want you, Kudou, just you."

// And you know you want me. //  
  
Youji moaned as the older man found the sensitive skin at the side of his throat. "Ka-Kami-sama, you can have me," he gasped, clutching at the back of Schuldig's head, fingers tangling in orange hair. "For God's sake, take me. I can't--"  
  
The German's mouth crashed down over his, cutting him off. Schuldig kissed like a hurricane. He made no pretence at romance. His tongue sought to ravish Youji, pumping into the younger man's mouth in a frenzy that made Youji gasp against Schuldig's lips, growing dizzy at the urgency of the kiss. It was like holding the door shut against an army intent on invasion. He didn't stand a chance.  
  
He twisted his head and cried out when a large hand pushed beneath the waistband of his tight pants. Blood surged to his groin. He swelled to painful tightness as the German took hold of him, immediately setting a demanding pace upon his aching flesh. Youji's head fell back against the bricks, his short gasps clouding the air above him. Schuldig's lips latched onto his throat, sucking and licking. Youji thought his heart would explode.

"Kuso," he moaned. "I can't take this--" 

With a harsh cry he shuddered hard with his climax and fell forward into his enemy's arms, blacking out to the sound of soft laughter.  
  
* * * *  
  
Waking up, Youji felt himself held in strong arms and he was sore all over. Opening his eyes slowly his sight was awash of orange. _Schuldig_. He closed his eyes again as the memory of the previous night came back to him. After the session in the alley, Schuldig coaxed the blonde back to his Seven and Youji was soon leading the German up to his room, forgetting to lock the door behind him.

Raising a hand to his face, he noted that he cheeks were with damp with tears. Images came back to him. Grabbing Schuldig and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Schuldig slamming him into a wall, screaming, whimpering, moaning with unbridled passion. _The others had to have heard, must've heard, but I don't care. Why don't I care?_

Glancing up at his enemy's face he sighed. _Are you sleeping?_ He thought idly, resting his head down on Schuldig's chest again. _You hold be here in your arms and I feel warm and yet unsafe, vulnerable._

Lying there, his eyes flickered to the door as he heard it open; the crimson haired figure standing in the doorway was unmistakable. Silently he just looked Aya in the eyes. _He's shocked. Shocked and angry, and also somehow.. disappointed._ Youji just watched him silently, dared him to speak, to say.. something. But Aya just stared, then silently closed the door again. _If he'd been armed, would he have charged at us I wonder. He looked so hurt._

The rest of the night's memories came to him now and Youji sighed, burying his face against the strong chest and long, silky locks of hair. "You'll be gone by dawn, won't you?" The playboy whispered softly, burying his face deeper in the orange hair. "Perhaps they won't come again, maybe they'll just leave us here. Aya knows. Omi knows too, he saw us."

_Thrusting, screaming, wet and so, so good. Again and again and again. You were lost in your thrusts, your passion. I was screaming, shouting, begging you for more and for you to never stop and he was just staring. I don't know if you actually noticed the slamming of the door when he fled; you were busy bleeding deep inside me. He must've told him: Aya, or he wouldn't have come. If it had been someone else, he wouldn't have come, if it were someone other than you, Schuldig. You, our supposedly dead enemy._

Giving one last muffled yawn, Youji closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep, one last thought in his mind. _I belong to you now, and here we lie. I made a deal with the devil and here I lie._ He never noticed the emerald eyes looking down at him nor the faint smirk that played on the German telepath's lips.

"You think too much, Kudou." Schuldig muttered before closing his eyes again. _But I do like the way you think._

* * * *

It was not long after dawn when Youji awoke again to a loud banging to his bedroom door. Burying his face in the pillow he noted that it still carried the musky scent of his night's partner. _You left not long ago, didn't you Schuldig. Can you still hear my thoughts?_ He ran his hand over the warm patch where his enemy had lain not long before, sitting up as Aya stalked into the room.

"Where is he?!" Damn the red head was good at snarling like that.

Youji lifted an eyebrow slightly. _Why does he care now, why is he taking action now that you've left and not last night while he saw us both here?_

Running a hand through his hair with a lazy yawn, Youji smirked in just the way he knew would pissed Aya off more. "Why do you care, Aya?" He purred, shifting in bed slightly and causing the single thin sheet to slip more, revealing more of Youji's hip and obviously naked body. _What is this I see, is he jealous? I wonder whom he is jealous of. He's not answering me, typical._

Aya tightened his grip on his katana, which had remained sheathed, and he turned and stalked out of the room. Leaving Youji to contemplate on either getting up for work early, or just going back to sleep.

~ End

Youji – Ok, what was _that_ all about?

Bloodrose – Um, I have no idea actually.

Schuldig – Well, I'm not complaining.

Bloodrose – heheh, um.. please r/r minna?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to a truly unexpected amount of reviews, I've decided to continue this fic a bit longer. I hope you guys like this.

Just wanted to say a **big** thank you to Pandora 8.1 (my dearest friend), Hitokiri Chiburi (love you Schu), tmelange, Miss J, MiniMorr and Vampire Louis (love your fics) and Black Kitten's Dream (love your fics too) for all your reviews. Here is another chapter for all you guys.

Pairing: Schuldig/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

Chapter 2 

It was a clear, sunny morning at the Koneko no Sumu Ie. A solitary brunette figure stretched with a content sigh as he stood up after placing a particularly heavy potted fern outside, near the main door of the flower shop. Glancing up at the clear blue sky he sighed, smiling lightly. _It's mornings like these where I feel like I could just about do anything._ Chuckling lightly at that thought he stepped back inside the shop to grab the next plant that needed placing outside to get the full benefit of the sun's rays.

It was a good twenty minutes later when he had finished checking and watering the plants he'd placed outside before he said goodbye to the sun for the rest of his shift and headed back inside grabbed the notebook and sat himself down on the center table of the shop, looking over the delivery list for that afternoon.

"Ohayo, Ken-kun." A young voice sounded as a blonde came down the stairs. "Ano, where's Youji-kun?"

"Hey Omi.." Ken smiled, glancing over at his young friend before frowning as he looked at the clock, 8:47am. _17 minutes late, typical._ "My guess is he's still asleep."

"I'll go wake him for you, Ken-kun." With that the blonde bishounen bounced back up the stairs to wake their elder teammate.

It was precisely 9am when Omi returned to the shop floor with a yawning Youji behind him. Slumping down into a seat at the table the playboy yawned again and Aya a hand through his hand, pushing his sunglasses further up to his eyes. "Now tell me why exactly I'm up before midday, Kenken?" He drawled lazily, flashing Omi a smiled as the younger blonde set a mug of coffee infront of him.

"One, it's Sunday morning." Ken started, ticking off the list on his fingers. "Two, that means your shift started half an hour ago. Three, Aya is out shopping with Aya-chan and said he'd be away most of the day."  
  


"He's what?" Youji blinked.

"He told us a week ago, Youji-kun." Omi said, glancing up from the flowers he was misting.

"And four," Ken said, standing up from the arrangement he had just finished, placing it in with the others. "I have a lesson to get to, the kid's are having their final qualifying tournament game later this week."

"Have fun, Ken-kun." Omi called out after the brunette. "And good luck!"

Glancing back over to the table, Omi grinned as he noticed Youji yawning again. "Tough night, Youji-kun?"

Youji glanced over at his younger friend, lifted an eyebrow and grinned. "The mere details of it would knock you out with permanent nosebleed, Omittchi." The one last thing he remembered hearing in his sleep was Schuldig's whisper.

_"I know he saw, but the chibi won't remember a thing."_   
  
"Youji-kun!" Omi giggled, trying to hide his blush at such thoughts and it was more than obvious to Youji that Schuldig had indeed wiped the night's events from Omi's mind.

Youji stretched and stood up from the table, trying not to think about the events of the previous evening. It had been one year since the fall of Esset and the collapse of the museum, until last night Youji had thought that Schwarz was dead, they hadn't heard a thing from the other team. That was until Schuldig appeared in that alley behind the nightclub last night, until Schuldig had seduced Youji into bringing him back to his apartment.. until he had spent the night with the German. _Kuso!_ He growled mentally as he remembered his thoughts early that morning.

It was much later in the afternoon when the sound of the little bell above the shop door made him look up from the arrangement he was creating subconsciously and he blinked as a girl with a waist length dark blue ponytail and deep violet eyes bounced into the shop. "Enter Aya-chan, front and center!" She giggled and Youji smiled warmly at her, his smile fading again quickly and looking down at his arrangement again as the elder Fujimiya stepped into the shop behind her.

With quick movements, Aya signalled to Youji that they needed to talk, alone, and he headed for the basement, flashing a glance at Omi to keep his imouto distracted.

"Aya-chan!" Omi smiled at her. "How are you lately?" He asked, getting her to help out with the arrangements he was tending to.

Sighing lightly, Youji finished off the bouquet he was working on and set it to one side, heading downstairs reluctantly. _I guess Schuldig didn't wipe last night from Aya's mind though._

Aya stepped into the basement and stood in the middle of the floor as Youji slumped down to sit on the spiral staircase, waiting for the redhead to speak. "I want to talk to you. About last night." He began, and then sighed wearily. For a moment, he looked extraordinarily tired. Pity arose in Youji until he swiftly stomped it down. Pity was a party for one. "I did something I can't explain last night," Aya continued. "I can't explain it to myself and I don't know how to justify it to you."

Nervously, Youji patted his shirt pockets. To his complete relief, he was able to retrieve one very bent, sad excuse for a cigarette. Now where the hell was his lighter?  
  
"Dammit, Kudou, are you even listening to me?" Aya snarled.  
  
Youji yanked the bent cig from his mouth. "I'm listening, but Kami knows why, since I don't give a flying fuck about your excuses for what happened last night." Anger was beginning to compound his sense of reason. "You wish you'd never left me alone, that you never _saw_ me having a great time, with _him_ with Schuldig, of all people?! Fine, I get it. We'll pretend it never happened, that you never saw us and you can go on feeling superior about yourself."  
  
Aya took a menacing step towards the stairs. "You're taking this all wrong. I didn't mean --"  
  
"I don't care!" Youji shouted, throwing his head back so his voice would echo to whomever cared to listen, not that they could hear him in the shop due to the soundproofing around the basement. He laughed bitterly, shaking his head at the frustration on the younger man's face. "Do you hear me, Ran? I. Don't. Care. You think I'm a whore? Congratulations, you're not the first and definitely won't be the last!" A traitorous lump was forming in his throat. Don't do it, he told himself. Don't you dare give him the satisfaction. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Just go away, Aya," he said in a voice that shook. "I don't want to deal with this right now."  
  
"Dammit, Youji, I'm trying to talk reasonably with you about this."  
  
If Youji had been anything other than tired and annoyed, he might have been intimidated by Aya's passion. But now, with an ache behind his eyes and the topic of conversation robbing the life from him, Youji was unfazed.  
  
"Go away," he repeated tiredly. "Please. I'm fucking begging you, all right?" He knew desperation leaked through the words. "I don't have time for this right now. I've got--I've got plans."  
  
Aya didn't believe him and lifted a crimson eyebrow slightly. "Like what?"

"Why do you even care?!" He snapped, standing up. "You made it perfectly clear last night that you didn't want _anything_ to do with me, Aya. So just drop it!" With that he stalked back upstairs and breezed through the shop without a word to either Omi or Aya-chan, disappearing into his apartment.

"You know, that was really uncalled for." A nasal voice muttered lightly.

Closing the door, Youji sighed. "What are you doing here?" He glanced over at his bed near the window where Schuldig was lounging quite happily, cigarette hanging from his lips and hands folded behind his head.

Sitting up the German telepath leered at Youji, looking him over slowly. "I thought we might continue on from last night."

Folding his arms he glared lightly at his former rival. "You lost that chance when you left this morning."

In a flash, Schuldig was behind him, strong arms wrapping around slim waist. Nuzzling at the blonde's ear, Schuldig purred softly. "Now, now.. you really expected me to stick around to face your Abyssinian when he's in a killing rage?"

"It would've been fun to watch."

"Oi, so cruel! And after everything I did for you.." Schuldig nipped at his ear and brushed a hand down the front of Youji's tight look-at-my-ass jeans. "Or do you need a reminder?" He purred seductively.

Groaning despite himself, Youji pushed forward against the hand that was making him painfully hard, his thoughts trailing back to that morning. "You.. you heard everything this morning, didn't you?" He whimpered, biting his lip and letting his head fall back against Schuldig's shoulder.

Schuldig grinned more. "Define.. heard."

"My-my thoughts, you heard them. You weren't actually sleeping, were you."

"Nein kitten, I was fully aware of _everything_ you recalled this morning." Schuldig pressed his hand harder against Youji's arousal. "You belong to me." He hissed softly as Youji came with a soft cry and fell limp into his enemy's arms.

Picking up the blonde in his arms, Schuldig carried him to his bed and laid him down upon it, brushing a lock of hair from Youji's face. "I own you now, Kudou." He whispered with a grin. "Never forget that." Leaning down, Schuldig placed a light, almost loving kiss on Youji's forehead before standing and facing the door, as if waiting for something, or someone.

Youji faintly heard the click of the door opening before blacking out completely.

~ tbc? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to say thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this fic.  
tmelange – Well, I'm working on it, but this chapter might surprise you.  
Pandora 8.1 – Hai, no more question marks for now.  
Vampire Louis – Here you go, continued as you wished. Thanks for the pointer, didn't even notice that one *kicks Word*  
Sky Rat - *grin* We'll see, you'll just have to keep reading to find out won't you. *hint hint*  
Lady Kickass – Yeah I'm working out the background, and Youji's blacking out.. that'll come apparent soon enough.

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

**Chapter 3**

After being left alone in the basement, Aya sighed and headed back upstairs, shaking his head. Why couldn't he just say it? _How can I make him understand what I mean?_ Frowning he shook his head again with another sigh and came up into the shop. "Aya." A dark blue ponytail swung to the side as the girl looked over at him. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut our time short today." He said softly, bowing slightly in her direction.

"Oh, is everything ok, Ran-niisan?" She asked, worried.

"Everything's fine." He said, noting that Omi was watching them silently from where he was dealing with a customer. "Something has just come up and I'm afraid it can't wait. Do you want me to drive you back?"

"Iie, I can take the bus." She smiled warmly and he smiled lightly back at her, feeling a twinge of pain as his imouto left his sight, but ignoring it, knowing she'd be ok.

"Daijoubu?"

Aya glanced down at Omi. "It's nothing."

"Usotsuki." Omi grinned up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to talk to Youji. Can you look after the shop alone?" Aya asked, ignoring the question.

"Hai, it should be a quiet day. I'll be alright." Omi smiled up at him again and returned to his arrangements as Aya headed upstairs towards their apartments.

Walking along towards Youji's door he went over everything in his mind, scowling as he couldn't come to a decent conclusion. Raising his hand to knock, Aya changed his mind at the last second and turned the handle, opening the door and stepping inside. "Youji I –" He stopped midsentence, staring at the sight before him

Schuldig stood there waiting, arms folded and his typical smirk playing on his lips. "Something I can help you with, Ran?" He purred.

Violet eyes flickered over to where the blonde was, seemingly peacefully, asleep on the bed before blinking and looking back at Schuldig. "What are you doing here?"

"Che, anyone would think you weren't happy to see me." Schuldig looked away with a mock pout.

"I.. thought you were dead." Aya blinked again, closing the door lightly behind him and entering the room further.

"I was.." Schuldig said lightly and looked back at Aya, smirking again. "Or at least I think I was, I don't really remember much of the past few months."

He found himself standing infront of the telepath, not noticing he'd stepped up that close. One pale hand reached up to stroke over Schuldig's jaw and tangle in the long fiery locks as he leant into a kiss.

Schuldig parted his lips willingly and slipped his arms around the slim Japanese man's waist, holding Aya close to him still as he broke the kiss. "So I take it you missed me then?" He purred lowly, nipping at his ear.

Violet eyes looked back over to the bed. "Is he..?"

"Only sleeping."

"What did you do to him?" He looked back up at the German telepath. The pair had been secret lovers for just over a year before Esset's fall, having met up long before Schwarz had their first encounter with Weiß.

"It seems that I'm too much pleasure for the _playboy_ to handle." Schuldig snickered lightly, untangling himself from Aya and walking over to the bed, sitting lightly on the edge. "He gave himself to me willingly, he's my pet now." He grinned lightly, brushing a lock of blonde hair from the sleeping Balinese's face.

Aya closed his eyes for a moment, pulled air deep into his lungs. The expression Schuldig and Weiß had seen so often: Aya's wanting-it-all-to-go-away expression.

"Saa, don't tell me you're jealous, Ran." Schuldig lifted an eyebrow and grinned at the redhead's continued silence. "You are!" He grinned, snatched his hand out and pulled Aya down onto his lap, fingers reached up to brush through crimson hair lightly. "You want him for yourself, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aya said, looking away from the German.

"You know you can't lie to _me_, Ran." Schuldig purred, nipping at his neck again as he pulled Aya closer to him again.

Shifting slightly, he trailed one pale finger down the soft, smooth skin of Youji's cheek. "I want him." Aya whispered softly. "I want own him, possess him."

"We could always share."

"I never was good at sharing." He glanced back at Schuldig.

* * * *

It was already dark when Youji awoke again. Rubbing his eyes he yawned and nuzzled subconsciously against the warm body that lay beside him. _Ano.. who.. what..?_ Forest green eyes opened slowly and he looked at the naked back of the sleeping form beside him, blinking.

Moonlight streamed in through the open curtains, pooling silver light on the sleeping form beside him. _Schuldig!_ Sitting up carefully he went to slide out of his bed when he noticed the other sleeping, and also naked, form that was curled up in the German's arms. _Aya.. Schuldig.._ Youji ran a hand through his hair shakily and blinked again, staring at his teammate sleeping peacefully in the arms of the telepath.

// Go back to sleep, Kudou. //

Youji tore his eyes from Aya's sleeping form and blinked at the, apparently, sleeping German. _But.._

// We'll talk in the morning. Go back to sleep. //

Lying back down again, Youji nibbled on his lower lip as he closed his eyes, willing himself back to sleep and trying not dwell on the idea that the moonlight made Aya's pale skin seem to glow with ethereal beauty. That the typically cold Abyssinian seemed almost, angelic, sleeping in the embrace of the orange-haired demon that laid claim to Youji's own life now.

~ tbc


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all reviewers. Vampire Louis, thanks for your advice. ^_~  Word does seem to skip my grammar sometimes.

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

**Chapter four**

He awoke to comfortable yet almost unbearable warmth surrounding him, reaching out with his mind; Schuldig wrapped both of the sleeping bodies around him in a mental bubble. On one side was nothing, absolutely no resonance, and he smirked lightly as the other mind came to him, Kudou. _Ah right_, last night he'd fallen asleep in the blonde kitten's bed with redhead as well. His talent worked well enough with Aya to know the luscious body that lay curled up in his arms was awake, but he still couldn't get any real readings. Aya was; outside of Esset, the only one who could keep Schuldig from digging through his mind at will. Opening his eyes he glanced down to his left to see to those beautiful violet eyes watching him silently. "Morning." He purred softly with a grin.

Aya stretched slightly, fighting the urge to smile back and turned his gaze to the still sleeping blonde. "Has he woken yet?"

Schuldig twisted his fingers lightly in the crimson hair of his lover and nodded. "Yeah, he awoke during the night. I told him to go back to sleep."

"What do we tell him?" Aya whispered softly, almost sounding worried, almost.

"Leave that to me, kitten." He purred and his grin grew wider as Aya looked back up at him. Pulling the crimson haired man up into a kiss, Schuldig wrapped his arms around the pale shoulders lightly.

"I.. I'm glad you're still alive." Aya muttered lightly.

"Developing a sentimental streak, Ran?" Schuldig chuckled, and his smirk grew even wider at the mock glare he received from the kitten before pulling him into another kiss, tongues warring with each other passionately.

"A-Aya?" Youji blinked hesitantly, like a deer before the headlights, as two sets of eyes turned to face him, one set jade green and one set deep violet. Having woken up to the sight of Aya and Schuldig kissing, in his bed, was even more confusing for the blonde than when he'd awoken during the night.

"Morning, kitten." Schuldig purred, sliding his hand over to run through honey-blonde locks of hair.

Youji blinked again as Aya moved his hand slowly up Schuldig's chest to pillow his head on it. Trying not to lean into the hand the caressed his cheek, he blinked between the pair. "Why are you in my bed..? What is going on here?" He blinked.

"A reasonable enough question." Schuldig stretched lazily, his eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"Are you going to answer it?" Youji asked softly, his voice swinging with an undercurrent of worry as he sat up, looking down at the pair.

Aya watched his teammate silently before closing his eyes and letting Schuldig do all the talking. _Be careful with what you say, Schu._

// Trust me, Ran. // Schuldig smirked down at the redhead before looking up at Youji, not bothering to sit up himself. "A pet is not supposed to question his masters, Kudou." He drawled.

"Pet..?" Youji blinked then remembered. _That's right, the deal. I belong to you._

"You belong to both of us." Aya intoned softly as if hearing Youji's thoughts.

"I _what_?!" Youji gasped, glaring between the pair now, flinching as violet eyes opened and sharply met his glare in challenge.

That maddening smirk was back and Schuldig trailed his fingers lightly down Youji's bicep. "You don't really believe that I wouldn't share my pet with my lover."

"Lover?" Youji squeaked glancing back at Aya, realization dawning. "H-How long?"

"Long enough." Schuldig purred.

"Before or after?"

"Long enough before." Aya answered, sitting up and stretching. "You really ask too many questions, Kudou." He growled lowly. His voice husked with lust and desire though, as he looked over the blonde's semi-naked form. Even though both Schuldig and Aya were completely naked, Youji himself was still wearing a pair of soft cotton boxers.

Aya's tongue flicked quickly out to lick over his bottom lip, still blushed and swollen from the kissing, and Youji watched it as if it were a viper. He wanted to just stand up, to get out of bed.. _this is too surreal._ But no matter how much he wanted to move away from these two handsome, no, gorgeous creatures, he found his body wasn't obeying him. Forest green eyes looked back down at the smirking telepath, remembering the way Schuldig had controlled Sakura's body easily.

// Very clever, Kudou. I knew you weren't as dumb as you looked. //

The next thing he knew, Youji was lying on his back with his crimson haired teammate straddling his hips and licking a trail up his neck.

"You never figured it out did you?" Aya husked in his ear, nibbling at it lightly.

Blinking himself out of the shock that was Aya as this sexual, sensual creature. Youji was just barely able to find his voice. "Figured what out?"

"He's been all but throwing himself at you over this past year, Yotan." Schuldig stated softly, trailing his hand down the Abyssinian's back, causing the swordsman to arch with a soft growl into the touch and start sucking on Youji's neck with hunger.

"Why do you bother lying to me?" Youji gasped. Eyes flickering over to Schuldig as he panted lightly, his neck was one of his weakest spots after all. "Aya hates me."  
  
Aya lifted his head slowly from the blonde's neck. The absence was nearly painful. "I don't hate you," came the reluctant reply. "Someone has to take care of you, Yotan. You don't seem to be able to do it on your own." The redhead spoke softly, almost purring.  
  
_So that's it_. Aya pitied him. _How typically grand._ Youji thought, not really hearing the sensual undertone of his teammate's words.

"Ugh, maybe you _are_ as stupid as you look." Schuldig groaned and sat up, running hand through his long fiery orange hair with a sigh and a yawn, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes, as if listening to something.

"What is it?" Aya asked, having seen that look on the telepath's face before.

"Young Takatori is nearby." Jade met violet. "He's looking for you and is worried because you're not in your room."

"Omi is not at Takatori anymore." Youji huffed lightly.

Aya looked down at Youji and rubbed his hips against the blonde's sensually, eliciting a groan from the blonde, before sliding out of bed and gathering up his clothes, getting dressed. Glancing back at Youji and Schuldig one last time, he nodded slightly and left the room swiftly and silently, being an assassin did have some advantages to it.

~ tbc


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all your kind reviews - Hitokiri Chiburi. As for Pandora and Mini.. yeah well, you guys know I have a weakness for these three, we'll see. ^_~

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

**Chapter five**

"Youji-kun?" The youthful voice roused him from his semi-daydreaming state.

"Something wrong, chibi?" He asked, glancing over at Omi who was standing by the till, counting up the day's takings while the elder blonde swept up the shop floor.

"Iie, nothing's wrong. It's just.." Omi looked down at the handful of Yen in his hand, biting his lip.

Setting his broom to one side, Youji walked over to the counter and wrapped his arms around Omi's waist from behind. "What's bothering you, Omittchi? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Sighing lightly, the young blonde leant back into Youji's arms gently. "I'm worried about Aya-kun."

"Aya?"

"Un, he seems.. differently lately."

_If only you knew, Omi._ A faint smirk brushed over Youji's lips before he asked lightly. "What do you mean, different?" It had been two weeks now since that morning in Kudou's bedroom. Two weeks in which after the sun went down, every night, he served both Aya and Schuldig as their pet, and the rewards for good behaviour were _more_ than enough incentive to keep the blonde playboy in the role.

"He just seems more.. I don't know, content." Youji bit back a snort at that and let Omi continue. "More forgiving lately."

"You're saying that he's acting more human, Omi."

"Masaka, I didn't mean that." Omi gasped lightly and tilted his head back to look up at his taller friend. "It's just.. different, that's all."

"Don't worry yourself about it." Youji grinned down at him and messed up the boy's hair. "Aya is Aya.. perhaps now that things have finally settled down with Aya-chan, he's reverting slowly back to 'Ran'."

"I guess so, it has been over a year now since she woke up." Shrugging it off, Omi smiled up at Youji again. "We had better get this finished soon, Youji-kun. Otherwise we'll both see 'Aya' again soon enough."

Grinning Youji headed back over to his broom and started sweeping the shop floor again. _So you think Aya has changed? You have no idea, chibi.. no idea at all._

It was twenty minutes later when they had finally finished closing up for the night. Stretching with a yawn, Youji pushed his sunglasses back into his hair and glanced over at Omi. "Why don't you head upstairs, chibi. I'll finish the lockup from here."

"Arigato, Youji-kun. I do have an assignment I need to finish off tonight." Omi beamed at him and headed upstairs.

Youji followed him with his eyes before glancing out the shop window with a sigh and pulled the grate down over the door, locking it into place. Grabbing a cig from the packet in his pocket, he placed it between his lips and hung up his apron, heading out into the back alley. _Hm, not too bad of a day really.._ he mused, glancing up at the clear night sky as he flicked his lighter, inhaling his first lungful of nicotine blissfully. "Hn, full moon." He smirked, glancing down the back of the alley. _Full moon always brings out the lunatics._

"I suppose that's my cue."

Youji glanced back towards the street, blinking at the dark form that stood there. "Sch-Master." The blonde dipped his head slightly, averting his eyes from the telepath.

Walking up to him, Schuldig took the cigarette from the blonde's lips and drew deeply on it with a grin. "Where's Aya? He's not inside."

"He's spending the day and evening with his sister."

"Ah, right I remember him mentioning that now." Schuldig smirked and placed the smoke back between Youji's lips and lifted one of the kitten's hand to his lips, placing a light kiss on it. "In that case, come, kitten. We'll go out tonight." He tugged on Youji's hand and the blonde assassin followed after him silently to his car.

"Where are we going?" Youji asked, he was still in his work clothes and not really dressed for a night out.

"There's a new little café out by the beach that I want to try out, and don't worry about your clothes." Schuldig grinned at him over his shoulder, gesturing to the back seat of his car, where a fresh set of clothes awaited the blonde.

Youji blinked at the clothes and blushed lightly at the thought of getting changed in the car.

"Hm, you're even cuter when you blush, kitten." Schuldig husked lightly, pulling Youji into a deep, hard kiss.

Wrapping his arms around the telepath's shoulders as he was kissed breathless, Youji groaned as he was pushed up against the red sports car, feeling Schuldig's hand slip under the waistband of the loose sweatpants he wore, bringing him to immediate attention. _Masaka, how can he do this do me.. he's too, too good at this._ Youji whimpered lightly as Schuldig pulled away.

"Unfortunately, I don't have all night." Schuldig purred, trailing his tongue around the shell of Youji's ear. "Otherwise I'd take you right here." Unlocking the doors, he stepped away from Youji and walked around to the driver's side of his car, climbing in.

// Hurry up kitten. //

The mental command had Youji coming back to his senses. He was painfully hard and flushed more, due to it and the kiss, as he climbed into the car, gathering the clothes up from the backseat and looking them over. Stripping off his clothes as Schuldig drove, Youji wondered idly if anyone noticed what he was doing. Putting on the tight black jeans and forest green shirt he ran his fingers over the silky material.

"Like it, kitten?"

"Hai, it feels very expensive." Youji whispered in awe.

"It was expensive, but you deserve it." Schuldig smirked over at the blonde.

Youji blushed lightly again and looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by on their way to the beachfront café. Stepping out of the car he waited for Schuldig, watching the moonlight playing over the calm water. _Beautiful.._

"As are you, my kitten." Schuldig purred, wrapping his arms around Youji's waist from behind and placing a kiss to the side of his neck lightly. "Come." He guided Youji inside the café and took a seat near the window, so that they could watch the waves gently lapping up shore under the full moon.

* * * *

It was a couple of hours later when Schuldig had dropped Youji back at the Koneko. "Aya is busy with his imouto and I have other business I must deal with tonight." Schuldig stated, glancing over at the blonde kitten. "So you have tonight free, but don't worry." He grinned, brushing slender fingers through honey-blonde hair. "We'll both make it up to you tomorrow night, kitten."

Youji leant into the caress and smiled. The café had been very nice and the view amazing, even more amazing was the fact that Schuldig had payed for his meal as well, instead of making the blonde pay for himself. "I'll see you tomorrow then, master." He purred softly.

"That you will, kitten." Schuldig grinned and waited for Youji to climb out of the car before driving off into the night.

Heading down the back alley, Youji unlocked the backdoor and slipped in that way. Fingers stroked over the silky green material of his shirt subconsciously as he climbed the stairs up to his apartment, frowning lightly when he saw the faint beam of light that peeked out from under Omi's door. _Burning the midnight oil again, chibi?_ Shaking his head with a sigh he knocked on the door lightly, opening it when he heard Omi's call to enter.

"You still at it, kid?" Youji grinned, walking over to Omi's side.

Blue eyes blinked up at the older man. "Saa, I have too much work to do lately Youji-kun. Besides, this is mission related, not school work. I finished that about an hour ago."

"Guess that's forgivable then." Youji grinned and messed up Omi's hair playfully, leaning one hip against the computer table.

Omi ducked away from the hand with a girlish giggle and blinked at his monitor when an incoming email beeped up. "Hn, email from Persia."

Youji frowned lightly looking over Omi's shoulder. _I don't want a mission tonight, not when it's my night off.._ he thought bitterly. "The mission's been brought forward to tonight.. should we call Aya?"

Omi shook his head. "The three of us should be able to handle this one. I'll go get Ken-kun." He stood as Youji nodded and headed out of the room, heading upstairs to Ken's apartment.

Youji bit his lip as a thought came to him. _Schuldig said he had business to deal with tonight.. and the mission is brought forward. Does this mean that Schwarz is back.. I never did ask if the other three members survived the last fight. We did, Schuldig did.. what's not to say the other three are alive too. How can I fight against him now.. how did Aya do it?_

~ tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

**Chapter six**

Crouching in the shadows, Siberian watched on point as the other two members of his team slipped in and out of the numerous office cubicles, searching for the computer that held the information that Kritiker wanted them to retrieve.

Turning his head towards the door, Ken frowned lightly. _What was that?_ Watching the door carefully he noted a distant flash of light. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that Youji and Omi were further down the room and Omi was working his magic on one of the computers. He tapped his earpiece and muttered softly. "Bombay, Balinese.. I think we have company, becareful."

Youji tensed and glanced at Omi. "Hurry it up, chibi."

"Copy that Siberian." Omi replied and nodded to Youji, his fingers flying over the keys with almost unnatural speed and grace as he searched for the files they needed.

Ken turned his attention back to the door, fingers twitching subconsciously in thought of a fight. _It's probably only a security guard, shouldn't be too hard to take him down._ He crept forward towards the door, searching for a sign of the light he saw.

// A security guard..? I feel insulted. // The mental voice snickered in the brunette's mind.

Ken's eyes widened at that familiar voice. "Schwarz!" He turned and came face to face with fiery orange hair, bright jade green eyes and a mocking smirk. Backing up he felt a presence behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see the other three members coming through the door.

Looking up at Ken's cry, Youji flinched seeing the German telepath. "Omi, give me the disk." He hissed lightly. "I'll hide it while you help Ken, then return to help you."

"Demo, Youji-kun.." Omi blinked, already feeling the tendrils of telekinetic power slowing down his fingers. "Alright, but hurry." He handed Youji the disk of information and stood, turning to face the young Prodigy that was heading their way as Youji took off, opening and leaping out of a nearby window.

Schuldig watched Youji leave and smirked to himself, glancing back to where Farfarello and Ken were fighting.

"This is rather dull." Crawford growled. "Only three of you. Where is your leader, Weiß?"

"Yeah, like I'd tell you!" Ken laughed, dodging another swing from the Irish man.

"You'll tell us, one way or another.." Crawford smirked, glancing at Schuldig.

Schuldig chuckled coldly. "I'll go deal with our runaway kitten." Turning at Crawford's nod he left the building, walking around in the direction he sensed Youji's mind was heading.

Youji ran to his Seven and slipped the disk into a secret compartment under the driver's seat. _Kuso, I have to help Omi and Ken._ He stood up and turned to run back to the building. Coming around the corner he stopped, eyes widening as he saw Schuldig there, waiting for him.

"You're not going anywhere, kitten." Schuldig grinned walking forward.

Youji's hand went to his watch automatically as he fought the nervous tension in his stomach. _I can't do this.._ he thought. _I can't.. not now._

"You have no choice in the matter, Balinese." Schuldig purred. // What happens between us has nothing to do with our missions. //

_I can't stay here.. I have to help Ken and Omi._ Youji took a step backwards, intent on turning and running around the other side of the building to get back inside. Only he didn't get far, coming face to face with Schuldig again.

"I told you," Schuldig grinned again, one hand lifting to blonde hair. "You're not going anyway."

Youji fought against the urge to lean into the soft touch. "Let me go.. I have to help my team."

"Yes they do need help.. especially with Ran at his sister's place tonight." Schuldig whispered, pulling Youji into a kiss. // Unfortunately for them.. you're in no position to help them. //

Forest green eyes widened as he felt a sudden pain in his stomach where Schuldig had hit him and he crumbled into the German's arms, slipping unconscious.

Picking him up, Schuldig placed Youji in his car and retrieved the disk from its hiding place. // I have the disk, Braddy.. // Schuldig snickered.

// Don't call me that. // Came the growled reply. // Head home, we're on our way out now. //

// Ja, oh fearless leader. // Schuldig grinned and cut the connection before Crawford could growl at him some more. Placing a kiss to the top of Youji's head he turned and walked off towards his own car. Grinning madly as he sung broken lyrics of a song. 

"...blow your mind game; good bye fresh dead, I feel your pain'..."

* * * *

Omi whimpered as Youji pulled the sheets up around the young boy's shoulders. "Gomen, chibi.. I shouldn't have left you guys alone in there."

"Iie, it's ok Youji-kun." Came the soft reply.

"You had to get the disk out of there, Youji." Ken said, tending to the slashes on his arms that Farfarello had given him.

"But Mastermind got the disk anyway. I should've stayed with you guys."

"It's too late now anyway." Ken shook his head and stood up, replacing the first aid kit in the cupboard. "Get some sleep, Omi. You should feel better in the morning."

"Hai, it's only a few bruised ribs." Omi smiled weakly up at the two older men. "At least I don't have school tomorrow."

Youji grinned and followed Ken out of Omi's apartment, closing the door behind them. "Well, we failed that one Kenken." Youji scowled, lighting a cigarette.

"Saa, we should've called Aya."

"I don't think that would've helped.. they still would've gotten the disk somehow."

Ken glanced over at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Schuldig could've found the location of the disk at any point during the fight. I think they enjoy playing with us like this."

"You have a point." Ken flinched, brushing fingers over a slash on his forearm. "And here I thought we'd killed them."

"Apparently Schwarz don't die easily.. like Weiß." Youji grinned and stubbed out his cig. "Oh well, it's late. I'll see you later, Kenken." The blonde smirked and headed into his own apartment, leaving Ken alone in the hall.

~ tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

**Chapter seven**

It was a sight to see. Aya stood in the doorway of the Koneko no Sumu Ie, blinking in silent shock at the scene before him. _Masaka.. what happened? Has hell frozen over already?_

The shop was filled to capacity with fan girls as well as customers. But that wasn't what had the typically emotionless leader of Weiß in shock, it was the fact that Youji was working alone, selling flowers by the dozen to just about everyone, fan girls and customers alike.

_Kudou is actually.. working._ He mused, lips twitching slightly in a brief grin as he walked over to his apron, putting it on and walking over to the till and standing behind the blonde. " Tadaima."

"Aya-kun," Youji grinned as he handed an arrangement to a giggling girl after taking her money. "Okaeri, I didn't hear you come in."

"Seems busy.. where are Ken and Omi?" Violet eyes flickered around the shop floor again for the two youngest members of the team.

"Upstairs." Youji answered easily, followed by a quick signal that meant 'wounded but safe'.

Violet eyes flickered in acknowledgement and Aya turned to grab the broom and start sweeping up the shop floor as Youji continued serving the customers with such grace and speed that the redhead was wondering why the playboy had hardly done work in the shop before now.

Now that Aya was in the shop, Youji found he kept glancing at him every now and then. He flashed one of his winning grins at the lady he was serving, handing over the arrangements she had purchased and was rewarded with the lady's phone number amongst the Yen she'd given him as payment. _Hmm.._ Youji grinned. _I hadn't even been trying that time._ He snickered lightly and pocketed the slip of paper. Not noticing the scowl that Aya was giving him at that action.

_How DARE he?!_ Aya growled internally, glaring at the blonde playboy from where he was pruning a rose bush on one side of the shop. _He's mine, how dare he continue flirting like that!_ "We're closing in ten minutes!" He snapped.

Youji blinked over at Aya and nodded. _Che, he seems to be in a bad mood again.. he's even closing the shop a couple of hours early._

After locking the door and pulling down the grate, Youji turned around only to fall back against the grate with wide eyes. "Wha-What was that for?!" He gasped in shock as he lifted a hand to the rapidly forming bruise on his cheek.

Lowering his fist, Aya growled at him coldly. "You are _mine_, Kudou. You will _not_ go flirting with anyone else!"

"Che, I wasn't.. she gave me her number anyway."

Aya raised his fist again, violet eyes narrowed dangerously and Youji raised his hands quickly, forest green eyes widening.

"Yada.. not the face! Please Aya-kun.. I didn't do it on purpose."

"I don't know what I ever saw in you." The swordsman hissed coldly and turned, stalking upstairs to checking on Omi and Ken.

Youji blinked after him. "..Aya-kun." He rubbed his cheek again and winced as he touched the bruise. "I wonder what brought that on."

* * * *

Schuldig staggered backwards a few steps, hand going to his face as he stared in shock at the man before him. "What the _fuck_ was that for?!"

"I think you know." Came the cold voice.

He rubbed his cheek and growled. "Fuck Braddy, anyone would think you were jealous." The telepath saw the attack coming this time and  barely managed to dodge the punch.

"You will _not_ see them again. Is that clear?" Crawford growled, pushing his glasses back up that fraction of an inch.

"You think you know everything.. well here's a newsflash for you, oh Great Oracle. I was fucking the Abyssinian long before they became our rivals!" Schuldig snapped. Crawford and him had never really gotten along; it was hate at first sight. But for opposing reasons, they had worked together as part of Schwarz, back when Esset had kept them in check. Now, there was no such guarantee and so they circled each other like two vicious wolves. Schuldig had decided to play along with the reforming of Schwarz, for now. It gave him something fun to do with his time, but it was difficult to work two alpha males into a group and come out with both undamaged.

Brad went to hit Schuldig again when he felt himself held back. "Let go." He growled at the young Japanese boy who was sitting at the computer, busy typing up their mission report.

"It doesn't seem wise to hurt him anymore, Crawford-san." Midnight blue eyes glanced over at the Schwarz leader. "We need Schuldig and you know it."

Crawford scowled at the German telepath. "You're fortunate that he is right on that account. If you're going to play with Weiß, just becareful. I do _not_ want you jeopardizing the team!"

Schuldig smirked as Brad walked out of the Schwarz mission room, slamming the door behind him. // Thanks Nagi-kun. //

// I didn't do it for you, Schuldig.. I just wanted some peace to finish this report. // Nagi looked back at the computer and continued his typing silently.

// Oi, you're so mean, brat. //

Nagi just leveled a 'leave me alone' glare at Schuldig before turning back to the computer again, ignoring the older man.

Schuldig rolled his eyes with a chuckle and walked out of the mission room, hands shoved in his pockets and thinking about what he was going to do for the rest of the evening.

~ tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

**Chapter eight**

Glancing up from his computer, Omi sighed at the knock and called out. "Come in." Smiling when he saw the Weiß leader enter. "Aya-kun, you're back. How is Aya-chan doing?"

Aya lifted an eyebrow at the fact Omi was at his computer rather than resting. He'd received the mission report the night before from Ken and learnt of the injuries each of his team members had received. "She's doing well." He said, walking over to the computer and leaning back against the desk, levelling his gaze on the young blonde.

"Don't give me that look, Aya-kun." Omi grinned. "I'm feeling much better, really."

He silently watched Omi type for a few moments, the chibi really had amazingly nimble fingers. _He'd make someone very lucky someday_. Aya backed away from that thought fast. "Saa, have you sent the report to Manx yet?"

Omi shook his head. "Iie, I wanted to collect some more information from Youji-kun about what happened to him."

Aya lifted a crimson eyebrow slightly. "What do you mean?"

Omi shrugged and glanced back at the computer. "I understand how Mastermind was able to get the disk.. but Youji-kun wasn't injured. Those two always fight fiercely, but Youji seemed to only be knocked out."

_So you didn't fight him, Kudou.._ Aya mused, closing his eyes. "He probably doesn't know himself. Who knows what goes on in that gaijin's mind."

"You're probably right, Aya-kun. Ok, I'll send off the report as soon as I finished my homework." Omi said before growing thoughtful. "Aya-kun.. Schwarz is alive, what do you think that means for us?"

"Kritiker won't let us go so easily now." _Not that they were ever going to before. _Aya shook his head as he walked to the door. "Just do your job, Omi and try not to think about it for now."

"Hai, arigato Aya-kun." Omi sighed and continued typing as he heard his door close.

"You don't believe in sugar-coating do you?"

"You'd be surprised." Aya smirked, glancing at the German who was leaning idly against the railing outside Omi's apartment.

Dropping his cig and stamping it out, Schuldig walked over to Aya and slipped his arm around the redhead's waist as they headed up to the next level to Aya's apartment. "That was quite a bruise you gave Youji last night, Ran."

Aya scowled as he unlocked his door and let the telepath inside. "He deserved it."

"Ja, from your point of view he did. Kudou was being honest with you, Ran." Schuldig grinned, pinching Aya's ass as he stepped past the redhead and sat down on the couch, patting the space beside him for Aya to sit. "He wasn't flirting with that lady, or anyone else for that matter. He _was_ being a good boy."

"Hn." Aya frowned, sitting down beside Schuldig and leaning back against the couch, letting his head fall back as he stared at the ceiling.

"You have a real jealousy problem, kitten." Schuldig grinned.

"I told you I wasn't good at sharing." Aya growled softly, the tone of voice edging towards the dangerous level it took when someone was getting too close to a topic he didn't want to talk about.

Schuldig leant forward and nuzzled at Aya's neck, nipping his pierced ear lightly. "Having second thoughts, kitten?"

"Several." Aya sighed and closed his eyes as Schuldig's tongue laved a wet path down his neck before the German started sucking lightly on the join of his neck and shoulder. "Hm, what about you?"

Schuldig nipped Aya's neck lightly and grinned at the mock-glare he received. "Nein, liebe. I wouldn't give you up for anything." He leant down and captured the redhead's lips in a deep kiss.

"I was talking about Kudou." Aya scowled, pulling away.

"I know, Ran. I know." Schuldig grinned then sighed and sat back against the arm of the couch, growing thoughtful. "He is defiantly fun to play with, and there is _some_ attraction there.. but I cannot say that I love him as much as I love you."

Aya tilted his head sideways and blinked at the seriousness that lay behind the typically mocking jade green eyes. "You love him?"

Schuldig nodded once and they both sighed, growing silent. They both jumped when a knock sounded at the door and Schuldig frowned at the curious blankness on the other side of the door.

Standing up Aya walked to his door and opened it slightly. _Masaka.. _Blinking in shock he opening the door fully for the telepath to see.

"Come home, Schuldig." Nagi said lightly, standing in the doorway as his eyes flickered from his teammate to Aya and back. "Crawford has been trying to contact you most of the afternoon."

The German smirked easily and stood up from the couch, walking over to the door. "I know he has, brat. But you can tell him I'm off duty tonight." He slid his arm around the redhead's waist and pulled him closer.

Nagi frowned, midnight blue eyes flickering with some hidden emotion. "Schuldig.. we have a mission tonight."

The telepath lifted an eyebrow slightly. "Crawford had a vision?"

Nagi just nodded slightly, avoiding the questioning glare that the Abyssinian was giving him.

Schuldig grew thoughtful for a while then shook his head. "Sorry, chibi. As I said, I'm off duty tonight. You'll have to do without me."

Nodding once, the young telekinetic glanced at Aya with a frown then turned and walked back down the hall, leaving them alone.

Closing the door, Aya turned to face the telepath as Schuldig settled himself on the couch again. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"They'll be fine without me.." Schuldig snickered, stretching idly as lay back on the couch. "Besides.. it's too early for your Kritiker to give you guys another mission, not with young Takatori still injured." He grinned as Aya lifted an eyebrow at that. "Ja, liebe.. he acts tough, but he is still in quite a bit of pain."

Aya shook his head with a sigh and walked over to his bed, lying down on it. "I knew he was lying to me." He grinned faintly as the telepath used his inhuman speed to suddenly settle himself on top of him. "Hm, something on your mind, Schu?" Aya drawled lightly.

Schuldig grinned and leant down to kiss his kitten. "Just the thought of getting you naked and ravishing you completely." He husked in the redhead's ear. "Kuso.." he growled softly and sat up, placing his hands on Aya's neck. // Play along, kitten.. your Siberian is heading this way. //

Aya's eyes widened at the move then narrowed coldly at the message, slipping into mission mode just as Ken's voice was heard in the hall.

"Ooiii, Aya! You in there?" The brunette called out, opening the door to Aya's room without knocking, as usual. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Weiß leader struggling on his bed against the Schwarz Mastermind who looked intent on strangling him.

"Ah, one more pretty kitty for the party." Schuldig grinned madly as he leapt from Aya to tackle Ken, giving Aya enough time to drawn out his katana.

Ken leapt to the side, barely avoiding the attack with wide eyes, noting Aya was grabbing his sword and feeling decidedly naked without his claws. "Balinese, Bombay get up here!!" He yelled out, circling around Schuldig to stand between him and the door. _How the hell did he get in here in the first place?!_

~ tbc

A/N: Yes.. I am evil, very, very evil.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to Lady Kickass for your review.. I was starting to think no one was reading this anymore. *sob*

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

**Chapter nine**

Youji stretched lazily as he sunk down onto Omi's bed with a yawn. "Ah, this really isn't fair. How can they give us another mission so soon?"

Omi shrugged as he glanced over at the elder blonde. "Who knows, Youji-kun." He had been eyeing his friend's bruised cheek all day but hadn't worked out how he had gotten it. Opening his mouth to finally ask, Omi blinked as they heard a yell from the level above.

"Balinese, Bombay get up here!!"

"Ken-kun?" Omi blinked and stood up, grabbing his crossbow as he headed for the door.

Youji stood immediately at the yell and followed after Omi, noting the little winces of pain the chibi was making as he moved. The pair came upstairs to the sounds of a fight coming from Aya's room. _Masaka.. don't tell me Ken and Aya are fighting again._ Youji pushed open the door, eyes widening at the scene inside the room and vaguely thankful in the back of his mind that his sunglasses hid his surprised look.

Schuldig grinned from where he was being circled by Aya and Ken. "Ah the rest of the kittens. All the more fun for me." He snickered and dodged to the side as Ken leaped at him again.

Growling as Schuldig dodged, Ken followed through with another punch to the telepath's stomach. Only that didn't go as he planned as he found himself caught and pulled backwards into the German's arms. "Let me go!" He struggled against the arms that held him, only to freeze, eyes widened as he felt a warm, moist tongue trail up his cheek.

"Hm, four little kitties for me to play with.. I could defiantly have some fun with this." Schuldig snickered.

Aya's violet eyes narrowed even colder at the scene. _What are you doing, Schuldig?_ He tightened his grip on his katana slightly as he watched.

// Just having some fun, Ran.. don't worry, he's not my taste. // He shoved the younger man at Youji and Omi and disappeared out the door with ease in the confusion.

Aya growled and sheathed his katana as he stood there watching his three teammates picking themselves off the floor, waiting for Ken to explain his interruption.

"Ah," Ken grinned nervously under that glare. "Mission da yo." 

Aya nodded and placed his katana back on the shelf carefully, waiting for the others to leave before following them silently. _You really have terrible timing, Hidaka._ He growled mentally and nearly smiled as he heard a mental laugh in response to that thought. _Leave me alone now, Schu. I'll see you again soon enough._

// As you wish, looks like I'll be going on that mission after all. See you soon, Abyssinian. //

Youji avoided eye contact with the crimson haired man as he followed Omi down into the basement and sunk onto the couch, partly grateful that Aya decided to take the single seat there rather than the couch.. but also partly hurt that the younger man kept his distance.

The mission itself seemed a fairly simple one. Matsuda Ryoma a respected businessman who had recently started providing the 'child' part of a notorious child porn ring. Young boys and girls had been disappearing from the streets in record numbers for almost a month now, some kids as young as seven, and Kritiker had finally deemed it necessary to put a stop to this. Aya knew nothing was ever simple where Schwarz was concerned.. and he had a feeling they'd be there from the conversation Schuldig had had with Nagi earlier.

"So we kill the guy and run for it, as usual." Ken spoke up from where he sat beside Youji as the video message finished. "Easy in, easy out."

"Not so easy in, Ken-kun." Omi spoke up from where he was typing away on the computer. "Matsuda's office building is rigged with a very advanced security system." He chewed on his lip nervously as he glanced over the schematics that had been sent on disk with the tape. 

"You're sitting this one out chibi." Youji pushed his sunglasses back up into his hair and continued before Omi could protest. "I've seen the way you're walking, you're still in pain. You can do your job just as well from a remote location."

Omi sighed and nodded. "Ok, Youji-kun. Demo, who's going to make the hit."

Three sets of eyes turned to their leader and violet eyes opened slowly. "Schwarz will probably be there." Aya said in reply. 

Youji flinched at memory of his last encounter with the Schwarz telepath. Looking down at the floor he rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "Hai, we should prepare for them, even if we don't know if they'll be there or not."

Standing up, Aya nodded. "Let's get ready then." He said quietly before turning and heading upstairs. Ken stood from the couch and followed after the redhead, leaving the two blonde members alone.

"Youji-kun?"

Youji blinked from his thoughts as he glanced over at Omi who was still at the computer. "Hm, what is it?"

Omi got up and walked over to the couch, sitting beside Youji and lifted a hand, lightly touching the elder man's face, sighing as Youji flinched under the touch. "I thought so.. how did that happen?"

Youji smiled crookedly. "It's nothing, chibi. Just wasn't looking where I was going." He shook his head when Omi looked like he was going to ask further. "We should get ready, Omi. Grab your laptop, you can patch into the security system from Seven."

Omi nodded and they both headed upstairs to grab their necessary mission gear.

* * * *

"Are we going in?"

"Not yet." Crawford shook his head.

Nagi frowned and looked up at the building. "Weiß will probably be here soon, why are we waiting?" Nagi scowled lightly as he was only answered by silence.

"Gee, I feel honoured that you waited for me." A chuckled followed that remark as Schuldig stepped up to his three teammates.

"I knew you'd come." Crawford growled. "That is the _only_ reason."

"Yeah, whatever." Schuldig ignored the American's glare and patted Nagi's head. "Let's go inside, chibi."

Ducking away from the hand, Nagi shot a glare at Schuldig before following him inside and heading for Matsuda's office ahead of the other two. Getting them through the security was easy for the pair, Nagi redirected the security cameras when needed and Schuldig made sure the security guards didn't notice them.

Technically they could've gotten inside without Schuldig's help, but Crawford knew something was going to happen tonight, something involving the German telepath. He wished his vision was clearer, it wasn't often that he didn't understand his visions.. but on that rare occasion when he couldn't 'see' exactly what would happen, something big did.. something Brad had often wished he hadn't have seen.

~ tbc


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:  I have a feeling this will only last a couple more chapters, I'm not too sure yet. At this point, Kami-sama and Crawford-san only know how long this'll last.

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

**Chapter ten**

Crawling through air ducts wasn't exactly his favourite pastime, but Youji knew it was the best way to get through to their target's file room without attracting unnecessary attention from the security guards.

He had left his coat back with Omi in his Seven, as it wasn't exactly designed for crawling in confined spaces like he was now. Pausing at a grate he tapped his earpiece. "You sure this is the right way?" He voice subvocally, he didn't want the sound sensors picking up his presence either.

"Hai, hai, I'm sure Balinese." Came the slightly exasperated reply. "Keep going to your left, the next grate will come out over the area you need."

"If you say so, Bombay." Youji muttered then turned and continued crawling. _Why did I have to get stuck with this part of the mission anyway? Aya would've gotten through here faster than me, but nooo.. he has to be the one to kill the target._ Youji shook his head; it was unfair of him to think like that. Aya had been very good to him until the other night; Youji enjoyed those nights they shared tonight with Schuldig.

Coming up to the next grate he peeked down into the room below and grinned. _Bingo._ Pulling a tiny screwdriver from a slot in his watch, Youji proceeded to carefully unscrew the grate and moved it aside before slipping silently down into the room. Remaining in a crouched position he glanced around slowly, checking for any guards that might have slipped through Ken and Aya's initial count and takedown. Tapping his earpiece to all frequencies as he stood and headed over to the main computer, Youji smirked. "I'm in, proceeding to collect the relevant information." He didn't notice neither the open door nor the jade green eyes that watched him silently from the shadows.

* * * *

Aya walked silently through the hall towards their target's office. Stopping outside the door as he heard Kudou's comment, he placed his hand to his ear and spoke softly. "Bombay, are you sure he's in there?" He asked. _This has been easy so far, almost too easy._

"Hai, Abyssinian." Came the soft reply. "The target should be in their alone." Omi knew where each of the Weiß members where as their tracking devices showed up on the building schematics that were showing on his laptop.

"I'll report when finished. Abyssinian out." Aya gripped his katana tighter and turned the doorhandle.. _unlocked.. too easy._ Opening the door, violet eyes narrowed coldly at the scene before him. The target wasn't alone in his office, he was dead in his office.. with three others. "Schwarz." He growled, quickly pressing his earpiece so the others heard, before raising his katana and gripping it tightly in both hands.

Nagi looked up silently from where he was leaning back against the dead man's desk, arms folded over his slim chest. Farfarello sat on the floor by Nagi's feet, licking the blood from one of his daggers; obviously he'd been the one to make the kill. Crawford stood behind the desk, facing away from the door, looking out the large window out over Tokyo. "About time you arrived." Crawford said, not bothering to turn around.

* * * *

Youji tensed as he heard Aya's warning through the link. _Schwarz.. Schuldig._ Biting his lip he shook his head and continued typing, faster now. _I have to get this finished first._ He continued searching the files with the hacking programme Omi had designed for this mission, not noticing the silent figure that walked up behind him until strong arms wound tightly around his waist. _What the?!_

"Miss me, kitten?" A husky voice purred.

"Schuldig.. How long have you been in here?" Youji blinked, glancing back at the mocking green eyes.

The German grinned. "Long before you, Yotan." He licked a trail slowly up the blonde's cheek. "But I'm afraid I cannot let you collect any more information."

Youji closed his eyes and sighed. "Let me go, Master.. I need to finish this before Ay-Abyssinian finishes his part of the mission."

Schuldig chucked softly and let Youji go, turning the blonde around to face him. "Your target has already been taken care of, Balinese." He purred, idly playing with a lock of Youji's hair, his ever-present smirk widening slowly at Youji's confused look.

Schuldig's smirk disappeared as Youji's eyes widened with a gasp and he noticed the presence of another mind too late to attack. Spinning around he caught the sight of the claw just a split second before it hit him in the chest, jade green eyes widening at the smugly grinning Siberian infront of him.

Gripping the brunette's wrist tightly he jerked away from the claws, falling back into Youji's arms, eyes slipping closed with a whimper as he did the last thing he could think of, calling out for help. // Ran..!! Brad..!! //

* * * *

Both the Weiß and Schwarz leaders tensed as they received the mental cry for help and Nagi blinked, glancing over at the dark-haired man questioningly at the drop of their team's telepathic link, while Farfarello remained silently content with cleaning the blood from his dagger, with his tongue.

Crawford scowled lightly, his earlier vision returning to him now, this time with sever clarity.

_Schuldig, hand to his chest just over and above his heart, leaning back into the older blonde Weiß member's arms as he looked up at the Balinese kitten, jade green eyes filled with either shock, fear or amusement, possibly all three. The brunette, Siberian, looking down at them, claws dripping with blood, Schuldig's blood, as Balinese lowered himself and the German to the floor, still holding him tightly, jade eyes slipping slowly shut.._

~tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

**Chapter eleven**

Crawford blinked as the images of the vision shocked him. Hands fisting tightly at his side he growled. "Prodigy, watch them!" He gestured to Farfarello and Aya as he turned and stalked out of the office.

Nagi nodded silently and glanced over at the redhead having noted Farfarello's current disinterest in the situation.

Aya was confused by Schuldig's cry. _Schuldig..? Schu..? Answer me, what's wrong?_ He was also confused by the lack of response, though to any observers, the typically emotionless Abyssinian didn't seem any different. Tapping his earpiece he growled. "What's going on?" He listened for a moment to the Weiß chibi's answer before narrowing his eyes even more. "Well find out!" He snapped, turning his glare towards Nagi and blinking, just remembering the young Japanese boy was still there.

Nagi found this amusing to watch the small plays of emotion over the redhead's face. "Go to him." He said softly.

Aya lifted a crimson eyebrow slightly and blinked. "Excuse me?

"Something has happened to Schuldig, I'm not sure what." Nagi said softly, looking away, watching Farfarello. "I know about you two.. just go to him. He was sent to stop Kudou."

Aya frowned, wondering how the kid had that knowledge but he nodded once before turning and leaving the office slowly then running down the hall as fast as he could towards the file room and Youji's direction. _Hold on, Schu.. I hope you can hear me, I'm coming for you._

* * * *

"I did it.. I got him." Ken whispered in shock, grinning down at Youji who was still holding Schuldig in his arms on the floor. "I actually took him by surprise, did you see it? I got him."

"Urusee, Ken! Bakayarou!" Youji growled, shaking the telepath lightly. _Come on, Schu.. don't leave us, don't give up yet._

Ken blinked. "Wha..? Youji, what's wrong? It's just one less Schwarz to worry about, Kami knows that _has_ to be a good thing."

"Don't leave me, Schu.." Youji whimpered softly, burying his face in the fiery orange hair and holding the telepath tighter, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Ken blinked again. "Youji..?"

"Let him go." A cold voice came from the door.

Ken turned around to see the Schwarz leader there. He raised his claws and growled lightly. "Come closer and you're next."

Crawford ignored the young man, his eyes fixed on Youji and Schuldig, smirking coldly as Youji lifted his head. "You cannot save him, besides.. he isn't worth it."

"Some team leader you are!" Youji snapped, not willing to let go of the telepath's body.

Crawford shrugged lightly. "He never followed my orders anyway." Pulling his gun from its holster he aimed it at Ken's head, eyes still fixed on Youji. "Let him go, or this one dies."

Ken's eyes widen, he had forgotten that the Oracle carried a gun, only remembering that he fought with his fists against Aya. _I got lucky sneaking up on Mastermind, but this one'll know my moves before I even make them._

Youji opened his mouth to say something when he noticed a flash of crimson and silver behind Crawford. Closing his mouth and eyes he lowered his head again and growled, pulling Schuldig closer to his chest. "I will not loose someone I love, not again."

This made the other two Weiß members freeze and Crawford laugh coldly. Aya frowned lightly, changing his grip on his katana. _Love? He loves you, Schu.. I wonder, does he feel the same for me?_

// He does.. // Came a weak voice in the redhead's mind. // He never said so.. for fear of loosing us.. but, loves us both, Ran. //

_Schu! Hang on, koi.. we'll get you out of here._ Aya narrowed his eyes coldly and lifted his blade, striking down at the Schwarz leader's neck.

Crawford caught the vision just in time and spun around, grinning as he caught Abyssinian's wrist before he was decapitated. "Nasakenai." He hissed, giving Aya a little shove and stepping past him into the hall. "Have him if you want." He growled as he kept walking away, slipping his gun back into its holster. "That useless whore is beyond saving now."

"Someone tell me what's going on?" A soft voice came over the link and Aya growled, walking over to the eldest member of the team, helping the blonde to his feet.

"Wish I knew, Omi." Ken muttered lightly, watching as Youji picking up the German in his arms. "Someone want to clue us in?"

"Forget it." Aya growled, gathering up the disks of information Youji had collected.

"But.."

"I said forget it!" He snapped, turning his death glare on the younger man before following after Youji.

"I don't know, Omi." Ken sighed talking to the young blonde as he followed the two eldest members of Weiß at a distance to cover their backs. "Youji mentioned something about loosing the one he loves. Is it possible he loves, Schuldig? Demo, if I didn't know better I'd say they were _both_ in love with that baka German."

"Masaka.. don't be silly, Ken-kun." Omi giggled lightly.

Ken laughed softly. "Yeah, that would be weird. Besides, we know Aya hates everything, except his imouto." Ken grinned at the youthful laugh that reached his ears alone.. _but still, their actions were strange.._ he mused as they left the building, heading for Youji and Aya's cars.

* * * *

"Where's Schuldig?" Nagi asked as he and Farfarello followed Crawford out of the building.

Farfarello tilted his head at their leader's silence. "The pretty demon is dead." He spoke softly before hissing. "That'll make God happy."

Nagi blinked, _Farfarello thinks Schuldig is pretty? Wait.. dead?_ "Crawford-san?"

Brad shook his head and unlocked his car for the other two before climbing in himself. "Weiß will pay." He stated, yet Nagi noted there wasn't as much malice in his tone as usual.

_Perhaps he really is glad that Schu is gone.._ Nagi closed his eyes and nodded looking out the side window as Farfarello spoke again.

"Hurting Weiß for killing the pretty demon.. God will cry." He giggled lightly, enjoying the idea.

~ tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

**Chapter twelve**

He had sat there all night. Shifting again uncomfortably in the chair, Aya looked around the hospital room with a sigh, sitting here reminded him of when he used to visit Aya-chan, spending those long hours at his imouto's bedside, hoping that perhaps this time she'd wake up. But when she did finally awake, it was to the story that he'd died. He grimaced at that thought, looking out over the last of the temple as it sunk beneath the waves, thinking her niisan had be lost beneath the waves forever.

Youji returned from the waiting room and handed Aya a cup of tea from the vending machine as he sipped coffee from his own paper cup. "Any change?" He asked lightly, sitting down near the redhead but still avoiding his gaze.

Aya shook his head from his depressing thoughts and sipped his tea thankful for the warmth it gave, chasing away the bitter cold that had settled over him. "He hasn't woken yet."

Youji turned the paper cup idly in his hands, staring down at it. Kudou Youji was always the center of attention, he hated to be ignored.. but Aya's eyes were fixed solely on the unconscious German that lay in the hospital bed. The pain he saw concealed deep in those amethyst eyes hurt him. He was now, more than ever, starting to feel like a third wheel in a serious relationship.. but he was just beginning to realize that he loved them both deeply, and he would do anything to stay close to them and keep them safe. Nibbling on his lip he sighed and looked up again. "Why don't you get some rest." He smiled weakly, gesturing to the empty bed in the room as that gaze was finally turned toward him. "You've been up with him all night, get some rest. I'll wake you if something changes."

Aya narrowed his eyes slightly and looked back at Schuldig. "Hn." He nodded, giving Youji a look that plainly said _you better wake me_ and he finished off his tea, putting down the empty cup before walking over to the other bed and lying down. Giving one last glance at Schuldig, Aya closed his eyes and rolled over, drifting off to sleep.

Waiting until Aya was asleep, Youji stood and stepped closer to the bed that Schuldig slept in. Sitting down on the edge he lifted one hand and ran slender fingers through the mess of orange hair. _Schu.. can you hear me?_ He bit his lip and closed his eyes at the lack of response. _Aishiteru, Schuldig. _"Aishiteru." Youji lowered his head as silent tears slipped from his eyes.

* * * *

If Crawford would've been free with his emotions, Nagi would have sworn the man would be singing as he filled in the mission report details from last night. The young boy glanced over at their leader again silently from where he sat at his computer.

Brad filled in the report silently, face emotionless as was typical with the American. But if you knew Crawford as well as Nagi, or the rest of Schwarz did, there was something there.. a slight flicker of amusement in his eyes.

Nagi turned his attention back to the computer and continued typing. _Weiß took him to the hospital, _they_ wouldn't leave him alone. Not if they loved Schuldig as much as he led  me to believe. Maybe I should send Bombay an email to see how he's doing._ The corner of Nagi's mouth twitched in a slight frown as he started typing faster. _Crawford might not care, but I do.. Schu's been like a brother to me. I won't give up on him._

* * * *

Omi yawned as he finished sending the mission report to Kritiker's office account. Stretching, he was about to turn off the computer as he noticed an incoming email. _That was a quick reply._ He blinked, clicking to open it and he frowned at the address then gasped lightly as he read the contents of the email. _This.. this is from Prodigy. Why would Nagi send me an email?_ He continued to read the email, confused by the contents of the message. _He wants to know how Schuldig is doing.. how would I know? I thought he was dead._ Omi chewed on his lip in thought, remembering the confusing conversations he had heard over the connection last night. Getting up from the computer, Omi left his room and headed next door to Youji's. Knocking lightly he frowned at the lack of answer. "Youji-kun? Are you home?" _ I wonder where he is._ Omi turned and headed upstairs, it was their day off today, so he hadn't seen any of the other guys, and so neither him nor Ken knew about Aya and Youji being at the hospital. After getting the same lack of response from Aya's room, _Aya-kun always answers his door right away,_ Omi shook his head and knocked on Ken's door. "Ken-kun?"

"Hai, come in Omi." Ken called out, looking up from the magazine he was reading.

Omi opened the door to find Ken lying on his bed and he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Have you seen either Aya-kun or Youji-kun today? They're not in their rooms."

Ken sat up and ran a hand through his hair, frowning lightly. "Not since last night. I know they went down to the mission room to talk about what to do with Mastermind.. but I've not seen them since."

"I just got an email from Prodigy."

"What?! What did he want?"

Omi shook his head, confused. "He was asking about Schuldig, he wanted to know how he was doing."

"How would we know?" Ken frowned, closing his magazine and setting it on the table beside his bed.

"That's what I thought.. maybe we should give Youji's cellphone call."

"Yeah, that does seem like the best idea."

* * * *

Youji awoke to a light hand stroking through his hair and the sound of a one-sided conversation. Purring lightly he stretched in a million different little ways, like a waking cat.

// About time you woke. //

Youji blinked and looked up at jade green eyes that smiled down at him. "Schu.. you're awake." Youji sat up, noting he'd fallen asleep on the bed beside the telepath.

// Just barely, Yotan. Just barely. // Schuldig smiled faintly and nodded.

Youji looked over at the other bed, noting Aya was still asleep. The doctor that was talking to Schuldig bowed slightly and left them alone as Youji got up and walked over to Aya to wake him up. "Aya.. Aya, wake up."

Deep, sleep hazed, violet eyes opened slowly and blinked up at Youji silently before flicking over to the other bed and settling on its occupant. "Schuldig." Aya yawned and sat up, running a hand through dishevelled crimson hair.

// Afternoon, Ran. // Schuldig grinned. He was still to weak to talk, but that didn't stop him from being able to use his power.

~ tbc


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to Schu for your reviews and to the wonderful Chi-chan – keep writing!

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// … // = Telepathy

**Chapter thirteen**

Dialling the number, Omi waited for an answer from Youji's cellphone. _Come on Youji-kun, pick up._

"Everyone's Kudou Youji is unable to take your call at the moment. Check back with me later, or just leave your name and number and I'll call you, baby."

Omi hung up with a sigh. "He's not answering, or doesn't have it turned on."

Ken leant back against the headboard of his bed and folded his arms over his knees. "Well I guess there is nothing we can do except keep trying or wait for either him or Aya to return."

"Hai, hai. I guess you're right. But what am I going to tell Naoe-kun?

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Omittchi." Ken grinned as Omi stood up.

"Yeah.. thanks, Ken-kun." Omi grinned and left the brunette's room, heading back down to his own. After checking to see if Youji was back yet, which he wasn't. Omi sat down at his computer again and started typing up his reply to Nagi.

_Prodigy,_

_I don't know what it is you want from me as it was your own leader who abandoned Mastermind to his death. I cannot at this point tell you of his condition, as until we received your email, Siberian and myself thought him dead. We have talked about it and come to the conclusion than Abyssinian and Balinese will know of his actual condition better than us. I will contact you again with further details when they return, if you wish._

_Bombay._

Leaning back in his chair, Omi reread his email again before sending it as reply to the questioning email Nagi has sent him.

* * * *

The next morning, midnight blue eyes read and reread the message on the computer screen. _That isn't exactly helpful, Weiß._ Pale lips twitched slightly into a frown as he closed the email and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around, noting he was alone. _Where are you, Schu? Are you even still alive? Siberian did it, he had to have done it.. Kudou wouldn't, if what you said was true.. Abyssinian was with us until that point and Tsukiyono would've still been too injured._ Nagi closed his eyes and got up from his chair to begin pacing slowly, plotting revenge on the brunette kitten and, if by chance Schuldig were alive, he would only _hurt_ Siberian.. hurt him a lot.

// Don't hold it against the kitten, Nagi. He was only following orders, we are the enemy after all. // The mental voice was followed by a light chuckle.

The faintest of smiled twitched at the young boy's lips. // Schu, you're alive! Thank Kami. //

// Tch, don't let Farfie hear you say that, chibi. Yeah I'm alive.. //

// But? // Nagi urged lightly.

// But, seeing how old Bradley reacted at the time, I think I'll just stay away for a while. Let things cool down, so to speak. //

// If you think that's best, Schu. // Nagi tucked a chocolate brown lock of hair behind one ear as he sat down again and turned off his computer. // Ne, Schu.. you'll keep in contact, won't you? //

// Ja, you'll be hearing from me again. Just don't tell Braddy, k. //

// Hai, I'll say nothing. //

* * * *

Schuldig smirked to himself as he cut the connection to Nagi and leant back against his pillow, itching again at the IV drip in his hand.

"Would you leave that alone." A deep voice growled.

Schuldig glanced over at the redhead who was reading a newspaper silently. "It's annoying. How long do I have to say here anyway?"

Aya rolled his eyes again with an irritated sigh. "You _just_ had major surgery, Schuldig. Hidaka came very close to hitting you directly in the heart. You'll stay here until the doctors say you able to leave."

The telepath pouted, causing Aya to close the paper and sit on the bed beside him. "But I don't like it here. Did you know there's a psych wing not far away? That's really not good for _my_ mental state, Ran."

"I'm sorry, Schu.. but this was the only room left." Aya said softly, placing a kiss to Schuldig's forehead.

Jade green eyes turned towards the door and smirked. "Hello kitten." He purred.

Aya turned his attention to the door, violet eyes narrowing at the visitor. "What are you doing here, Hidaka?"

Ken blinked at the sight, having stepped into the doorway just as Aya.. _Aya was.. kissing him.. on the forehead, sure.. but still.._ Ken blinked again and cleared his throat. "Um, Aya? C-can I talk to you for a sec.. alone?"

Nodding silently, the swordsman stood up from the bed and followed Ken out of the room, not without Ken noticing the redhead's hand brushing over the German's in what was not doubt an affection touch.

After stepping out into the hall and having those cold eyes turned on him, Ken forgot what he was going to say. "Um.. you.. you missed you shift at the shop." He looked down at his feet nervously.

"I am aware of that. How did you know I was here?"

"Youji told us."

"Nani?" He hissed.

Ken looked up, biting his lip. "Omi received an email from.. from Nagi. He was worried about his teammate.. and well.. we had to ask Youji what was going on."

Aya looked away with a deeper scowl.

"Aya, what's going on?"

"The doesn't concern you." He growled, glaring at Ken again.

"It concerns Schuldig, Schwarz.. and somehow Youji, so it concerns Weiß which means it concerns me."

Aya glowered and folded his arms, glaring at the younger man. The ensuing silence was thick enough to choke anyone before the redhead eventually growled. "We'll talk about this later."

Ken watched the Weiß leader turn and stalk back into hospital room where Schuldig rested. _Maybe Aya does love him.. heh, stranger things have happened._ He grinned to himself and headed back out the hospital. Catching a glance at the clock in the reception Ken blinked. _Kuso, I have a practice to get to!_ He run out to his bike and took off to the soccer field.

~ tbc


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Big thanks and hugs to storie2tell, Hitokiri Chiburi and Lady Kickass for your reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. ^_^

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// . // = Telepathy

**Chapter fourteen**

The day had been a rather slow, uneventful one, _if you call a tag-team interrogation uneventful._ Youji thought bitterly as he leant back against the alley wall, pulling a deep drag from his cigarette and exhaling the smoke with a sigh. A few of the regular customers and some people to pick up prearranged orders, but otherwise the Koneko had been unusually silent today. _Come to think of it, it's been like that for the past week or so now._ Flicking the butt into the gutter, the blonde shoved his lighter back into his jeans back pocket and returned back inside, glancing at the clock as he sat down at the center table. _Another two hours to go before closing._ He sighed inwardly and went back to working on the arrangements he'd been working on before his break. Left alone in the shop while Omi was out making deliveries.

The bell over the door jingled and Youji glanced up as a depressed looking teen entered, which in itself wasn't that unusual until he noted who it was. "A-Aya-chan, is something wrong?" He blinked, standing up and walking over to her.

Aya-chan looked up her brother's older co-worker, who she had had a crush on for a few months now; like most girls she knew. "I.. Youji-san, have you see Ran lately?" She asked softly.

Youji blinked and guided her to a seat and sat on the edge of the table. "Why do you ask?" He asked. _Schuldig, you listening to this?_

// Hn, yeah I am now. //

"It's just he.. he was supposed to ring me last night and.. I guess he forgot." Aya-chan looked down, dark blue hair hanging over her face like a curtain.

_Kuso, Aya is never that forgetful when is comes to his sister. _Youji ran a hand through his hair and gave Aya-chan one of his winning smiles. "Why don't you hang around here a bit and help me out, he might return back soon or something." _Schuldig what is he doing?_

// Talking to Ken, I'll tell him when he comes back in here. //

The girl smiled lightly and nodded. "Hai, arigato Youji-san."

"Anytime." He winked and sat back in his seat, working on his arrangements again as the young girl picked up a broom and began sweeping up the shop floor.

"You would tell me if he got hurt or something, during your other job.. wouldn't you, Youji-san?"

Youji blinked and ran a hand through his hair. "Hai, hai.. you'd know soon enough if something happened. Not that it will." He grinned at her. "Your brother's too much of a professional, he doesn't get as hurt as the rest seem to."

That placated Aya-chan for now and she went back to silently sweeping up the cuttings from Youji's arrangements.

* * * *

"What was that all about?" Schuldig asked as Aya walked back into the room after talking to Ken and the brunette left the hospital.

"Hn, he wants the truth." The redhead muttered as he returned to the newspaper he'd been reading earlier.

"Well, it was only a matter of time." Schuldig yawned and curled up on his side, watching Aya. "Why are you still here anyway?"

"What? Why wouldn't I want to be here, Schu?" Violet eyes blinked over at the German, confused. "Someone has to make sure you stay here and heal up right." He added with a faint smirk.

Schuldig rolled his eyes before closing them. "I appreciate the thought, Ran. But there is someone more important to you who needs your attention right now."

"More important?" Aya blinked with a frown. "The only one who is more important.." He trailed off, his eyes growing wide as realization dawned on him. "Where is she?!"

A light smirk formed on Schuldig's lips before he yawned again. "At the Koneko with Youji. Go to her and let me sleep, Ran. If you're that worried I'm going to run off, send Kudou to watch over me."

Aya stood up again and walked over to the bed. Leaning down he placed a light kiss to Schuldig's cheek before straightening again. "Let Kudou know that I'm returning to the shop and to keep Aya there."

Schuldig nodded sleepily and sent the message before drifting off to sleep. Shaking his head with a sigh, Aya left the hospital room and eventually climbed into his white Porsche, driving off to the Koneko no Sumu Ie.

* * * *

Ken glanced over at the sidelines as he heard his name called and smiled. "Continue your practice kids, I'll be back in a minute."

A chorus of "hai, Ken-niisan" was heard and he left the boys to their penalty kick practice.

"Hey Ken-kun." Omi waved, as the brunette got closer to him. "Did you talk to Aya-kun?"

Ken nodded and leant against a tree, tilting his head slightly. "Yeah I did, he said he'd talk to us later. Why are you here, shouldn't you be with Youji in the shop."

"Yeah, but I had a couple of deliveries to make and the last was just a couple of houses from here." Omi glanced over at the kids and smiled. "They're getting better, ne?"

"Yeah they are." Ken smiled warmly as he glanced back over at the young team he was coaching. "They defiantly have a top chance in the tournament this year."

"When's the final?"

"A couple of weeks from now." Ken nodded firmly and looked back at his younger friend. "They'll do well."

"With your coaching I don't doubt it, Ken-kun." Omi grinned and put his helmet back on. "I better get going, don't want to leave Youji-kun to close up alone."

"I'll see you later, Omittchi." Ken smiled and walked back onto the field, calling for the boys' attention for another drill practice.

~ tbc


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Woah, thanks to Black Kitten¡¯s Dream for _all_ your reviews. ^-^; And thanks also too my imouto, Hitokiri Chibura ¨C this chapter is for you two. ^_~

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// ¡­ // = Telepathy

**Chapter fifteen**

Pulling up into the alley behind the Koneko no Sumu Ie, Aya shut off the motor of his car and climbed out, making sure to lock the doors before stepping in through the backdoor of the building. The moment he entered the shop, the redhead was pounced on by his sister.

"Where were you?!" She demanded, clinging tightly to him.

Aya placed his hands lightly on her shoulder blades and sighed. "Gomen, Aya. I was busy and I didn't have time to call you last night."

"It's ok." She said, smiling warmly as she looked up at him. "I was just a bit worried, you know."

The warm feeling he had gotten from seeing her smile died just as soon as she had spoken. _Of course she was worried, she probably thought I had been injured.. or worse._ He grimaced lightly and shook his head. "Iie, I'm fine. You would've heard if something had happened."

"Youji-san told me the same thing." She sighed and hugged him tightly again. 

He threw a grateful glance over at the blonde, who was pretending to be busy with his current arrangement and not listening to them; Aya knew better than that.

"Gomen, Ran. I just don't want to loose you."

He stroked her hair lightly and smiled lightly down at her. "I understand, Aya."

Youji smiled as he glanced over at the siblings. _Aya looks more handsome when he smiles. Just wish he'd smile at me more, seems he's drifting away from me again._ Standing, he picked up the bouquet he'd just finished and put it in one of the refrigerated display cases next to the others he'd been working on most of the afternoon.

"Where's Omi?"

The voice broke through his thoughts and Youji jumped to see the elder Fujimiya was now standing directly behind him. Forest green eyes blinked widely as he willed his heart to slow down again. "Um.. he.." Youji shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as he leant back against the display case. "He's out making deliveries. Could you not sneak up on me like that."

The faintest twitch of a smirk formed briefly on Aya's lips as he turned and walked back over to his sister and Youji could see Aya-chan trying to hide her silent giggles from the corner of his eye.

"I have to help Youji close up the shop." Aya said, placing his hand lightly on his imouto's shoulder. "I'll take you to the movies tomorrow, ok?"

Aya-chan nodded and smiled brightly. "I'll hold you to that, Rannii." She hugged him tightly and turned, waving a goodbye to Youji as she left the shop. Leaving the two eldest Weiß members alone in a silent store.

Youji waved as Aya-chan left and turned his attention back towards his teammate. "A-Aya.. you don't have to stay.. Omi'll been back soon, really."

Aya pulled his apron from the hook and put it on as he picked up the spray bottle and walked over to the ferns, giving them a light misting. "I promised Ken we'd tell them tonight."

Youji blinked and slumped back down at his seat at the table. "Everything?"

"We'll see." He didn't turn about to face the blonde, kept misting the ferns.

"I'm sorry I told them."

A small smile tugged briefly at the corner of Aya's mouth before he turned around. "Omi knows how to make someone talk."

Youji grinned. "He's too good at it, that's what he is. I'm just glad he's on _our_ side."

"Thanks, I think." Came an amused voice from the backdoor and they both turned to see Omi standing there.

Aya silently turned back to the ferns he was attending and Youji stood, stretching. "I'm taking five." He said as he pulled his cigarette packet from his pocket and walked past Omi on his way outside.

Aya glanced silently after the blonde until he disappeared from sight and turned his attention back to the ferns.

Omi finished putting the money he'd collected from a couple of the deliveries and shook his head with a grin. "Go on, Aya-kun."

Aya looked over at the younger blonde and put the bottle down slowly. Giving Omi the faintest smile and nod he followed after Youji, heading out into the back alley. . Outside, there was a cloud of wisping smoke that was his immediate clue to Youji's location. To his credit, and Aya had noticed, Youji never went far during his breaks and he always took exactly the length of the cigarette, no more time than that. Slipping silently up beside the blonde, Aya slipped his hand under the apron and brushed light fingertips over the older man's stomach and gripped his waist as he turned him and pulled him into a kiss.

After awhile Youji pulled back, smiling. "Mmm, not that I'm complaining.. but what was that about?"

Aya leant back against the wall and shrugged. "Felt like it."

"Feel like it more often, please." Youji purred, dropping his cig and stamping it out as he leant closer to the redhead. Trailing his tongue around Aya's pierced ear he purred softly. "Please, Master?"

Aya smirked faintly and held back the light shiver that the feeling of that skilled tongue around his ear gave him. "You promise to be a good boy?"

"Very good." Youji grinned and slipped down to his knees infront of Aya, looking up questioningly.

Aya nodded once and smiled inwardly as he watched as Youji obediently unzipped his pants and nibbled on the treat that fell out of them. Even though Youji¡¯s skill would reduce a weaker man to beggary, Aya closed his eyes, his mouth parted slightly in silent panting and he stroked Youji¡¯s hair lovingly, as Youji swallowed the redhead's cock deep in his throat. The frantic pace and pure talent behind the oral service became apparent when Aya cried out in release.

Sitting back on his heels, Youji wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and zipped Aya's pants back up again. Standing up slowly he smiled as the redhead pulled him into another frantic kiss, before pushing him away lightly.

"We should return inside."

Youji nodded, smiling. "Hai, hai.. we can't let Omittchi close up alone." He kissed Aya's lips lightly and walked back inside, feeling a lot happier now than he had been the past few days.

~ tbc


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, here¡¯s the next chappie.. I think this is slowly drawing to a close, not sure. Thank¡¯s for your review Schu *hug* ^_^

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// ¡­ // = Telepathy

**Chapter sixteen**

It was after a particularly good meal of Kitsune-Udon, and more than half a bottle of sake when Youji felt he _might_ be ready to talk. Omi had called in some takeout before they closed up shop, knowing it'd arrive pretty soon after Ken returned from practice.

Youji glanced over at Omi and Ken, only to notice that the two youngest members of Weiß were watching him and Aya expectantly. _No pressure.. no pressure at all.._ he thought bitterly and turned his gaze towards Aya; who was sitting silently head bowed and eyes closed.

The redhead was actually talking to Schuldig silently, trying to determine the best way to approach this topic; he wasn't really one for talking, let alone actually starting conversations.

// Don't worry, Ran. // Schuldig mentally purred at him. // I'll listen in and help you. //

_I trust you, Schuldig._ Looking up slowly, violet eyes glanced at Youji and nodded slightly before looking over to the other two, his eyes settling on the youngest blonde. "You can tell Prodigy that Schuldig is recovering well, Omi."

Omi nodded and smiled. "I think he'll be happy to hear that, Aya-kun."

"That doesn't explain why you saved him, Aya." Ken growled. "Schwarz is our enemy. I thought we were _meant_ to kill them!"

// Oh that was cruel. // Schuldig chuckled.

Youji blinked as he heard the German in his mind. _Schu?_

// Ja, Youji.. I've linked to you and Ran for this little.. meeting. //

Youji nodded slightly and ran a hand through his hair. "Ken.. things have changed, slowly over the past month."

"Mastermind was abandoned by his team. I was not going to leave him as well." Aya stated softly.

"How long have you loved him, Aya-kun?"

Aya looked back at Omi, lifting a crimson eyebrow slightly. Damn the kid was too perceptive for his own good. _I'll have to be more careful around him in future._ "About 18 months now.. I think. We met about one year before I joined Weiß.." he trailed off, closing his eyes.

// Go on, Ran. //

Youji placed his hand lightly on Aya's shoulder and sighed. "A month ago, I encountered Schuldig in an alley." He glanced between Ken and Omi, hoping that this distraction would give Aya time enough to collect his thoughts. "I was drunk and.. I bound myself to him, I belong to him.. and Aya." He glanced back at the redhead.

"You knew about them?" Ken blinked with a frown.

Youji shook his head. "Iie, not until the next evening."

"It was long before I joined Weiß." Aya spoke softly, eyes downcast. "He helped me to deal with the loss of my parents and Aya-chan's coma. Schwarz hadn't been signed on as Takatori's bodyguards back then, so there was no motive for him to trick me and his concern was authentic."

Omi frowned thoughtfully; Schuldig had helped him through his loss and self-hatred. _No wonder Aya-kun can't let him go, even after learning he was to be our enemy.. but.._ ocean blue eyes looked up at the elder blonde. "Youji-kun, how do you feel about this?" He asked softly, remembering Youji's words when they thought Mastermind was dying.

Youji looked over at Omi with a genuine smile, instead of one of his typical smirks. "I love them both." He glanced at Aya and his smile grew wider. "I love you both so much." He whispered softly.

* * * *

Nagi was walking back 'home' after school the next afternoon. The young Prodigy preferred to walk back from his classes - when he attended school that was. The school bus was always full of noisy, annoying teenagers and he hated that atmosphere of pettiness and bullying; not that Nagi couldn't look after himself, but he'd promised Crawford not to use his power in public without permission. Pausing at the gates of the park, he had to cross to get back to the Schwarz apartment; Nagi glanced in the direction of the flower shop. _Schuldig?_ A mental yawn and grumble brought a flicker of a smile to Nagi's lips as the telepath linked onto his mind.

// What do you want now, brat? //

_Sleeping in the middle of the day, Schu?_ Nagi gave Schuldig a mental version of a smile as he walked away from the park. _I want to talk to Weiß, is it safe to approach them?_

There was a moment of silence before Schuldig answered Nagi. // Ja, Bombay and Abyssinian are there; the place isn't too busy right now. //

Nagi paused at the corner a few shops away from the Koneko. _Will they talk with me?_

// They won't attack you. // There was a pause before Schuldig added. // Aya is expecting you now. //

_Schuldig!_ Nagi scowled and mentally pouted that the telepath had told the redhead that he was coming.

A light chuckle followed by another faint yawn reached Nagi's mind before Schuldig cut the connection, leaving Nagi alone to his thoughts again as the young brunette pushed open the door of the shop and stepped inside.

Omi looked up at the sound of the bell and smiled. "Irasshai-" He blinked, going silent at the sight of Nagi at the shop.

Nagi glanced around and looked down. "Schuldig said it'd be ok if I visited."

Omi glanced over at his leader questioningly as Aya finished dealing with his customer and locked the door after him. "Sit down." The redhead said as he flipped the sign to 'Closed'.

Nagi set his school bag down and sat on one of the seats at the center table of the shop.

"Talk." Aya growled; arms folded as he stood, leaning back against one of the display cabinets, glaring at the young Japanese boy.

Nagi glared up at the Weiß leader. "I just wanted to know how he was doing." He stated emotionlessly. "He'll tell me he's fine and not to worry, but I know Schuldig better than that. I want the truth."

"He's stable and will heal well if he remains in hospital." Aya replied softly. "Why did you let me go to him?"

Nagi looked down again. "Schu told me about you, when you first started seeing each other."

Violet eyes narrowed. "What did he say, exactly?"

"Nothing important, just that he thought he'd found.. the one." Nagi looked up again. "He never told Crawford, he found out on his own."

Omi kept his eyes on the other boy as he swept up the shop; knowing that if Aya annoyed Naoe enough, there would be very little that would be able to hold the telekinetic back. He shuddered inwardly at the memory of the incident at Masafumi's mansion with, what Youji called, the aqua-haired terror.

~ tbc


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks to my sweet Neo-chan for reading this far and helping me with ideas.

Pairings: Schuldig/Youji, Schuldig/Aya, Aya/Youji

// ¡­ // = Telepathy

**Chapter seventeen**

Youji yawned as he walked downstairs for this shift that afternoon. Running a hand through his hair, he stopped at the base of the stairs and glanced around the shop, sleepy forest green eyes settling first on Nagi then Aya. He frowned lightly as he watched the young telekinetic get up, bow slightly to Aya, mumbling something, before leaving the shop silently.

Grabbing himself a cup of coffee and slipping his sunglasses up into his hair, Youji sauntered over to the young blonde and leant back against the counter. "What was he doing here?"

Omi shrugged. "I think he just wanted to know how Mastermind was doing. Aya-kun seems fine with talking to him, so I wasn't really listening to them."

"Saa." Youji grinned at Omi and ruffled his hair, ignoring the boy's squawk of protest as he looked over at Aya. "Hey Aya, shouldn't you be getting ready now? Aya-chan should be here soon."

Aya glanced up at Youji then frowned at the clock. "Hn." He nodded once and pushed himself away from the windowsill, heading upstairs.

* * * *

Slipping off his shoes, Nagi picked his bag up again and walked through the hall to the main room of the Schwarz apartment, stopping in the doorway when he saw Brad waiting for him on the couch. Steeling himself he walked into the room and placed his school bag down beside the coffee table before walked towards the kitchen.

"Nagi."

He stopped and turned around. "Hai, Crawford-san?"

Brad didn't turn around in his seat, keeping his back to the young boy. "You're late."

_He's seen where I was_. Nagi flinched inwardly and walked back to the couch, standing beside the older man. "I was talking to Weiß." He admitted softly.

"I appreciate your honest, Nagi." Brad said, looking at the boy. "How is he doing?"

Nagi blinked. "They say he's recovering well."

Brad nodded once. "I see."

Nagi frowned inwardly and felt a familiar pressure brush against his mind. // Schu? //

// Ja.. I'm listening. Becareful, brat.. he's up to something. //

// I thought so myself. // Nagi waited for a few moments before excusing himself and heading back to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, Nagi sipped it quietly while he mused on Crawford's behaviour over the past couple of days. _I just don't get him._ He sighed and shook his head, putting his glass in the sink and walking back out to get his bag. Noting that Brad was still there, arms folded and eyes closed where he sat, Nagi picked up his bag and silently walked upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

* * * *

It was several days later when Schuldig was released from hospital. Youji and Aya had both tried to convince him to stay with them at the Koneko but Schuldig just shook his head and muttered something about finding a hotel to stay in. But after continued harassment and reasoning that he'd be safer staying with them than he would alone, Schuldig relented and agreed to move in with the kittens, for now.

Weiß had had several missions in the meantime, none of which the remaining members of Schwarz turned up in.

The German telepath was currently sitting on his bed in Weiß's spare room, eyes closed and frowning thoughtfully as he listened mentally to the argument that was currently going on downstairs in the kitchen. The youngest kitten had resigned himself to trust the elder two kittens' judgement, but the soccer-playing kitten still didn't comprehend why they'd invited Schuldig to stay. He pondering going downstairs and showing Siberian exactly why Ran and Youji wanted him here, but he just stretched and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, deciding to let the kittens work it out for themselves.

Schuldig was just about to drift off to sleep when his mind brushed over another that was heading his way. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair as the door opened to reveal Ken. "Don't you ever knock?" Schuldig purred with a faint grin.

Ken closed the door behind him and stalked over to the bed, folding his arms and glaring down at Schuldig. "I don't know what kind of mind trick you've played on Aya and Youji, but it won't work on me."

Schuldig blinked and even managed to look up at the brunette innocently. "There's no mind trick, Kenken."

"Don't call me that." He hissed. 

"What can I say?" Schuldig shrugged. "I love them and they love me."

"I'll believe that when I see it. I'll be keeping my eye on you, Mastermind." With that Ken turned and left the room quickly.

Schuldig flopped back on the bed with a sigh. _How melodramatic_. Grinning he rolled onto his side and stared out the window as he let his mind wander again, wondering what the other kittens were up to.

The youngest Weiß was currently on the computer, chatting to Nagi. The two young hackers had been keeping regular contact with each other since that email it seemed. Schuldig grinned as he pondered how to use this information to his advantage but then shook his head. It wouldn't be right, he thought of Nagi as the kinder younger brother he never had, and Ran would be upset at him if he distressed the youngest kitten.

Schuldig sighed dramatically and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He was getting bored now and a brutal case of cabin fever was starting to kick in. He needed fun and he need it now. _Perhaps I can get Youji to clubbing with me._ He mused, a faint smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, as he thought about the eldest Weiß in full clubbing attire. Subconsciously the telepath itched at his chest where the stitches had been, _nein they wouldn't let me out.. not until I heal up right._ He rolled his eyes and pulled the pillow from under his head, holding it over his face. _Maybe I can just sleep until I heal.._

~ tbc


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter is for Schu (thanks for your reviews) and Black Kitten¡¯s Dream (keep writing your great fics) and also for all those who haven¡¯t reviewed. ^_^

Pairings: Schuldig/Aya, Schuldig/Youji, Aya/Youji

// ... // = Telepathy

Chapter eighteen 

By now it was the evening of the fourth day and Schuldig was developing an extra severe case of cabin fever. He had actually gotten dressed and had full intentions of going out to one of the local clubs. But just as he was stepping out of his bedroom door..

¡°And where do you think you are going?¡±

¡°Out.. you know.. socializing, a little drinking, unwinding.. oh I forgot, you never unwind." He smirked over at the other redhead. 

Aya had his back to Schuldig, leaning against the railing of the walkway that connected the rooms on the third floor. He took a drag from his cigarette and held it for a few moments before exhaling the smoke up to the clear night sky and the stars that flickered there. "You're in no condition."

"I think I know my own condition, Ran." Schuldig smirked and leant against the railing beside him. "Why don't you come with me?" He took the smoke from Aya's hand, took a drag from it.

"You know I hate places like that." The swordsman scowled taking his cigarette back.

"Hai, hai.. just checking. Well.." he stood up straight again, "I'll see you later."

"You're not going anywhere, Schuldig." Aya said flicking his cigarette over the railing and grabbed the telepath's arm.

"Like hell I'm not." Schuldig sneered, narrowing his eyes. "You don't own _me_, Ran."

"No I don't, but Weiß has a mission tonight and.."

"And what?" The telepath asked, trying to snatch the thought from Aya's mind. _Tch, never could read anything from him._ He thought bitterly, waiting for his lover to continue.

Aya let go of Schuldig's arm and turned around again, looking down at the street. "And I think Manx wants to talk with you about this one."

"With me?" Schuldig blinked; of all the possible thing for Aya to say, that was defiantly the least expected.

"Hai, she'll be here in about twenty minutes." Aya turned around again and lifted an eyebrow slightly. "Would you just at least pretend to be civil and hear what she has to say?"

"Hm, I could come along.. for a laugh at least." He smirked and slipped his arms around Aya's waist and pulled him close. "But for now, since we have some time to kill.." 

A faint smirk twitched at the corner of Aya's mouth and he placed a light kiss on the telepath's lips. "I have to help close up shop." With that said, he slipped out of Schuldig's arms and headed back downstairs, leaving a blinking German behind him. 

* * * *

A short time later, Schuldig was sitting on the couch in the Weiß mission room, idly stroking Youji's hair as the blonde had rested his head in Schuldig's lap, curled up on the couch beside him. _Never thought I'd be sitting down here._ Schuldig mused and glanced over at the youngest kitten as Omi came down the stairs. "Something you wanna tell me, chibi?"

Omi rolled his eyes at that and handed Schuldig a printout from his computer. "Here, Nagi wrote you an email."

"Thanks, kitten." The German smirked and unfolded the piece of paper, reading it silently as Omi sat at the computer in the corner.

"Anything interesting?" Youji asked, yawning slightly.

"It's nothing important." _Not yet anyway_. He added mentally as he folded up the piece of paper and slipped it into his back pocket.

Ken soon came downstairs, followed by Aya and Manx. Taking the single seat, Ken flicked a glare over to Schuldig as Aya leant against the wall beside the staircase and Manx walked around to the front of the group and glanced around at them slowly, before her gaze settled on Schuldig.

Turning slightly, Manx handed the videotape to Omi who slipped it into the video player. Looking back to Schuldig she gestured for him to follow her back upstairs.

Schuldig lifted an eyebrow and grinned, placing a kiss to Youji's cheek, then one on Aya's lips as he past the redhead; following the other redhead up the stairs.

"So what is it you didn't want the kittens to hear?" He smirked, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"How perceptive of you." Manx said as she sat down, placing a folder on the table infront of her and gestured for Schuldig to sit as well.

"I'm not just a pretty face." He smirked, brushing light mental fingers over her mind.

"You're not even that." She smirked faintly then frowned, narrowing her eyes slightly. "And stop trying to read my mind, Mastermind."

"Tch, fine I'll behave." Schuldig rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair.

"Good, now I have an offer that might interesting you." She paused, opening the folder and pulling out a sheet over paper, handing it to him.

Schuldig lifted an eyebrow slightly and took the sheet of paper, looking it over slowly. "You can't be serious." He grinned.

"Very serious, Schuldig. Taking into account your relationship with Abyssinian and Balinese and the more recent actions of your Oracle. I'd say it was a fair offer."

Schuldig sat forward, leaning on the table as he looked at her thoughtfully before speaking again. "So I take Kritiker's offer and become a member of Weiß. Then what?"

"You'll have the full protection of the company and benefits. Plus," she paused, frowning slightly, "we won't have the messy business of having to eliminate two of our finest agents for having illicit relations with the enemy."

"So basically.. you're trying to blackmail me." Schuldig grinned. "But of course, that is how Kritiker works. Find something to hold over their agents and use it to keep them in line." He shook his head with a light chuckle. "Not that different from Esset really, they just aren't so subtle about it." He grinned as Manx bristled at that comment. "Give me some time to think about it, ok?"

She nodded slightly after a moment of thought. "I'll give you a couple of days, but I want you to know this offer isn't open for very long, Mastermind."

Schuldig nodded silently, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair again as he closed his eyes. "I'll give it some serious thought, you can count on that."

"See that you do. Now if you'll excuse me." She said, gathering her papers and standing. "I have mission to deliver to the team." Manx turned and left the kitchen silently, leaving Schuldig behind in deep contemplation.

~ tbc


	19. Chapter 19 End

A/N: Eheh, thanks for your reviews, Schu and Koji-chan (hugs for you Kenken). This fic has already turned out to be twice as long as I had originally planned. But on that note, this chapter is longer than the previous 18 and yes.. I'm ending this now, with a nice Lemon, no less. ^_^ My thanks again to those who have read this and enjoyed it.

Pairings: Schuldig/Aya, Schuldig/Youji, Aya/Youji

// ... // = Telepathy

Chapter nineteen 

The mission had gone effortlessly, the target was dead and all the information on the designer drug that was headed for the black market was destroyed, including the lab that the drug was made in. The four kittens had come away without a scratch from this one; it was, in Youji's view, good to have a straightforward mission for once.

The blonde playboy was currently lying on the rooftop, staring up at the stars that weren't discernible from street level. Taking a drag from his cigarette, Youji let it out with a sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool night air.

"What are you doing up here all alone, Yotan?"

Youji opened his eyes to see Schuldig sit down beside him. "Nothing really." He shrugged.

"I see." Schuldig smirked. "You planning on coming to bed any time soon?" He asked, taking the smoke from Youji's lips and taking a drag of it himself.

Youji frowned lightly as the German took his cigarette but just sighed and closed his eyes again. "Can't sleep."

"You're having those nightmares again?"

"Hai." The blonde sat up with a sigh.

Schuldig slipped his arms around Youji's waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck with a purr. "You know.. I can help you forget, Yotan."

"I'm sure you could, Master." Youji chuckled, leaning back into his arms.

"But for now." Schuldig asked, pulling back from Youji and standing up, offering the playboy a hand up. "I have something to share with you and the others, come."

Youji stood up and followed Schuldig back inside, wondering just what this was and why it was so important it couldn't wait until morning.

* * * *

"You _can't_ be serious?!" Ken demanded, jumping up from his chair and glaring at the two redheads that stood at the table. "He's Schwarz! Our enemy!!"

"Ken!" Aya growled from the seat beside him.

Ken looked down at the third redhead in the room and grimaced, sitting back down at a glare from the ice-cold amethysts.

"Perfectly serious, Siberian." Manx said calmly, folding her arms. "Schuldig, as of one hour ago, is now a member of Kritiker and I expect you four to integrate him into your team."

"This is very sudden, Manx." Omi spoke up. "I mean.. can we trust him?"

"Oh I'm hurt." Schuldig rolled his eyes. "I though Kenken here was the only one who had a problem with me being here." He narrowed his young blonde in challenge.

"Don't worry chibi, we can trust Schu.. and if not.. Aya and I will deal to him." Youji grinned and placed his hand on Omi's shoulder as he glanced at the swordsman for affirmation.

Aya nodded slightly and looked over to where Manx and Schuldig were standing. "Welcome to Weiß, Schuldig."

"He'll need a new codename." Youji grinned. "What about.."

"Don't even consider it, Yotan." Schuldig growled quickly, catching the thought before the blonde spoke up.

"Schuldig shall retain his own codename of Mastermind. For now at least." Manx said with a sigh. "It'll prove less confusing that way. Now, if there is nothing else.. I believe you boys have a shop to open in the morning." Turning, she left them alone.

Ken stood up again. "It's an order, so I'll go along with it.. but don't expect for me to trust _him_." He growled, glaring at Schuldig before leaving the kitchen for his own room.

"I'll go talk with him." Omi sighed and followed after Ken quickly.

Youji sighed and tucked a lock of honey-blonde hair behind his ear before standing up from the table. "I should go too, I've got the opening shift with Omi.. again." He gave Aya a mock-glare before heading upstairs.

Aya stood quietly and went to head for his own room when Schuldig caught his arm lightly.

"Don't leave yet."

A crimson eyebrow lifted slightly in question as Aya glanced back at his lover. "Why not, got something else on your mind?"

"Only one thing right now, Ran." Schuldig smirked and slipped his arms around the redhead, pulling him back into an embrace and placing a kiss to his neck.

"Mmm, I thought so." Aya smirked slightly and leant back against the German's chest.

"I want you, Ran.. it's been too long."

"It's only been a week." He sighed and turned around.

Dragon-jade green eyes danced with amusement. "As I said, too long. Besides, it's been a month since I had _you_." Schuldig whispered, before pulling the swordsman into a deep, tongue searing kiss, taking pleasure in the low growl he got from his lover. Schuldig backed Aya up to the table and pushed him down against it, not breaking the kiss as his hands worked off the redhead's clothes, and then stood to remove his own.

Leaning once more over him, Schuldig used his tongue to trail south down Aya's now exposed chest, licking and nipping at an agonizingly slow pace. A slight grin formed on the German's face as his lover squirmed and tried to hold back his moans under the assault of the tongue. 

"Damn it Schu!" Aya whimpered, arching his back. "Stop teasing me."

_He looks so beautiful._ Schuldig thought, taking in the redhead's look once again. His hair was even more dishevelled than before and looking down Schuldig could see Aya's erection standing tall, just wanting to be tasted. _Well, now that's an invitation I just can't turn down._ He snickered mentally before leaning down to kiss Aya's arousal and was rewarded with a sharp moan. Wanting more of those beautiful and rare sounds, the telepath took his head into his mouth. 

Aya closed his eyes with a groan and ran his hands through Schuldig's hair urging him on.

But Schuldig ignored him. Unfortunately, he wasn't as cruel as usual and continued with the task of bringing pleasure to his beloved kitten. Lowering his head, Schuldig brought more of Aya's length into his mouth; suckling and rubbing with it tongue, deep-throating him. Then moving his head slowly up and down, stopping at his tip for a moment to suck lightly and then bring his head quickly down. 

Aya arched up violently with a loud scream of pleasure as he soon reached his climax, fingers clenching painfully around orange locks of hair, panting heavily and looking up at the German who was licking his lips with the smirk of a proud cat who'd just received a dish of cream.

Schuldig then leant down and licked Aya's chest clean slowly before saying with a sly grin, "Yummy."

Aya sat up slightly and drew Schuldig closer for another one of those soft, wonderful kisses. Before pulling away and whispering in his lover's ear, "Take me, Schu. Make me yours again"

Schuldig kissed him hungrily in reply while his hand was emptying half of the contents of the vial he carried in his coat onto his fingers. While their tongues sparred for domination, Schuldig slowly slid a single finger into Aya's tight heat. Schuldig continued to kiss him, feeling him moan against his lips as the telepath slid in a second and finally a third finger, stretching his kitten slowly. With the remaining lube from the vial in hand, Schuldig rubbed a thick layer of the stuff onto his own throbbing member, tossing the empty vial away, before his hands found their way to that perfect ass and lifted Aya up slightly. 

Schuldig slowly slid into him. _He's so tight_. Schuldig bit his lip, feeling like he would explode before he was even half way inside of Aya's tight heat. Driven on by those cries and soft whimpers that he adored, Schuldig impaled him completely.

Aya gasped as he was completely filled, fingers digging into Schuldig shoulders, no doubt drawing blood as he wrapping his legs around the German's hips, drawing him closer.

Schuldig slowly moved in and out of Aya, nailing his hot spot. Faster. Harder. He sped up, driving into him as far as he could with each thrust. While using one hand to balance himself against the kitchen table, his other hand ran down the redhead's toned chest and abdomen to his aching erection, to relieve it.

Aya screamed. He screamed, screamed his pleasure to the world. No doubt the other three kittens in the house heard his outcries of euphoric emotions, but he didn't care. He loved Schuldig and he didn't care who knew. He closed his eyes again when Schuldig leant down to kiss him. Breaking the kiss and screaming Schuldig's name, he cummed onto the German's hand and onto both of their stomachs. 

Schuldig's loud groan of bliss joined Aya's as the crimson haired swordsman's muscles clamped around Schuldig's length, forcing him to join the swordsman in release. Slumping down onto a seat, Schuldig smiled at his violet-eyed lover as the redhead sat up. "Well?" He lifted an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Well, I think things will be extremely interesting from now on." Aya purred as he slid off of the table. Placing a kiss to the top of Schuldig head, he gathered his clothes and turned, heading upstairs.

Schuldig pulled a cigarette packet and his lighter from his coat pocket, he lit himself a smoke and took a deep drag as he leant back in his chair with a grin. "Interesting indeed, kitten. I believe I might enjoy working for this company." 

The End 

Yes, this is the end this time. As I said earlier, this is already twice as long as I planned when I originally continued this story. Thanks to all who have read this, including those who haven't reviewed. ^_^ My writing muse Kuja wanted to end it here, he says he _might_ inspired me to write a sequel, but a later date.. if he feels like it. ^^;

Thanks for reading minna.


End file.
